The Great Four
by mataska113
Summary: CH13 up! Knowing how to speak Parseltongue, fighting a basilisk under a bathroom, riding a hippogriff, seeing one of his fellow classmates get murdered, and fighting Lord Voldemort. These are all the things that Harry Potter has gone through in his fifth
1. The Dursley's

The Great Four  
  
Summary: Knowing how to speak Parseltongue, fighting a basilisk under a bathroom, riding a hippogriff, seeing one of his fellow classmates get murdered, and fighting Lord Voldemort. These are all the things that Harry Potter has gone through in his first five years of Hogwarts, and there are many, many more. But this year, along with his best buddies Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, he's going through way more things, including an odd wedding. Along with turning sixteen, and Voldemorts definite return, Harry's learning he's got something new for people to talk about. Wandless magic. There are way more teenage hormones in here, moments that will have you crying, moments that will have you laughing, and memorable moments that you will never forget. Rating: PG-13 - R (Just to be on the safe side) Main Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy (yes....surprisingly, he plays an important part in this story)Remus Lupin, Dumbledore Main Created Characters: Katie Roberts, Professor Senborough, Claire Fire Frost, Jemmise Ice Frost, Krystina Wealsey  
  
Chapter 1: The Dursely's  
  
It was quiet on number four privet drive this afternoon. Probably because everyone went to the fair over in the other side of the town. Except for one sixteen-year-old young man, who was looking glumly out the window, at the sundown. All the while, an owl was hooting loudly because of wanting to be let out.  
"Shut up Hedwig", Harry Potter said to his annoyed owl. Hedwig went up to Harry and nipped his finger very hard to show that she was very annoyed by Harry.  
"Look, you want to go out, go ahead!" The young man stated, while pulling up the window, which had bars on the other side. Harry opened his eyes wide in mock surprise.  
"Oh well look it here! It has bars on it! Just like it has been for the last month!" He got up and dropped himself on his bed.  
"Jesus! How long is it going to take Ron or Hermione, or even Lupin to figure out that I'm suffering and that I need to leave already!!!?" Harry screamed to his ceiling. Harry was sick and tired having to post someone to tell them that he wanted to leave. But if his windows weren't barred up, he really would have. But it was taking the people form the order so long to pick him up. He just wished that he could take his wand and-  
At that moment, the front door opened and there was a great bustling of noise down stairs. Harry got up cautiously and walked over to his bedroom door, waiting for it to bust open as it did last year. He was wishing that his guards would come again and rescue him from this hell with the Dursley's. But his wish faded as the door was unlocked from the outside and his Uncle Vernon walked in, holding what it seemed to be a piece of parchment with green writing on it.  
"Here. I found this on the front doorstep and decided to give it to you before the same thing happened again like last year. I swear I hate those bloody birds!" Uncle Vernon shoved the letter in Harry's hands.  
"They're not birds. They're OWLS." Harry said through gritted teeth. Saying the last part slow as if Vernon were a little child learning how to read.  
"Yes, well make sure to keep those OWLS or whatever away from me!" And with that, he put down a bowl of food, one chicken leg and about 4 or 5 brussel sprouts, with a large cup only quarter full of warm water, and left with a slam of the door and the faint clicking sound of the keys locking it. Harry picked up the bag and ate half of the chicken leg (which was cold) and gave the other half to Hedwig, who didn't even eat more than a few nips. He then took one of the brussel sprouts and took one little bite of it. He made a face and flung it over to Hedwig's cage, who just sniffed it and walked away with her nose in the air. Harry gulped down half of the water and poured the other half in Hedwig's water bowl.  
He laid back down in his bed and heard his stomach rumble. He started rubbing it and then he remembered the letter that Uncle Vernon had just given him. He got up and walked over to the letter, picked it up and opened it. His eyes opened wide. It was his O.W.L.S. scores.  
  
A/N: I love ending the chapters this way! LOL. Anyway, I'm not updating until I get at least, lemme see, five reviews. So please R&R! Thanx!  
  
Krystina 


	2. OWLs

Chapter 2: O.W.L.S  
  
**_His eyes got wide. It was his O.W.L.S scores...  
_**  
Harry had forgotten all about his O.W.L.s since all the mayhem with Voldemort happened. He gasped as he saw some of his scores.  
  
_Divination - Practical O Theory D Overall D _

_History of Magic - Practical N/A Theory P Overall P _

_Astrology - Practical A Theory A Overall A _

_Herbology - Practical E Theory E Overall E  
_  
Then he smiled.  
  
_Transfiguration - Practical E Theory O Overall O _

_Care of Magical Creatures - Practical O Theory O Overall O _

_Charms - Practical O Theory O Overall O _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts - Practical O Theory O Overall O_  
  
And then, he started laughing.  
  
_Potions - Practical O Theory E Overall O  
_  
He could not believe that Snape would give him an Outstanding in a million years.  
  
_You have passed 6 of your O.W.L.s. Please talk to your head of house to sort out your advanced future classes by August the first.  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
  
He went over to Hedwig and showed her his scores and she hooted loudly and flapped her wings excitedly as if she was happy for Harry. Harry put the scores back in it's envelope and took out the other contents. His Hogwart's letter, reminding him that term starts on the first of September, and a list of the new books he would have to purchase. He looked over the books.  
****

**Standard Book Of Spells Grade 6  
History of Magic Level 6  
One Million Magical Herbs and Fungi  
The Ferret Book of Ferrets  
The World of Divination Book 6 **

**The Life of a Seer **

All of these, he had heard of before (except for The Ferret Book of Ferrets, but that had to be for Hagrid's class), but the last two.  
  
**The Book of Great Reemers  
How To Control Your Reemer Power** ****  
  
_ I wonder what a Reemer is_, thought Harry.  
"Oh well," he said out loud while putting the pieces of parchment back in it's envelope. As he laid down on his bed, his thoughts drifted back to June.  
_ Now where do I go? Who can I run to when I know that I'm the only one who can defeat Voldemort? I remember when there was a time when I used to believe that Dumbledore would be able to stop Voldemort. But now...there's no hope. None at all. How can there be any hope when I know...I can't defeat him. I can't do it. Especially now that the only person who was mostly there for me is gone.  
_ Harry put his fist on his eyes to stop the stinging of the tears that want to break loose. He took his thin sheet and covered himself until it covered his head.  
_Why did you have to go Sirius? Why now? When I'm in this point in my life where I have to make a hellish decision about whether to defeat Voldemort or let him kill me, and then walk all over me and the wizarding world and probably even the muggle world. Why? Maybe I should just let him finish me off. Maybe my life dead won't be as hectic as my life is when I'm alive. Or maybe I should just fight just as I've been doing before and save a whole lot of lives in the process, and still live, always being known as the Boy Who Lived to Defeat Lord Voldemort Twice. Oh...I don't know what to do! Only if you were here Padfoot...only if you were her to help me...to give me advice...  
_ Harry's thoughts drifted away as he slowly fell to a sleep with endless dreams.

Harry awoke with a start. There was some ruffling noises coming from outside of his bedroom door and it was only about 3 in the morning. Harry sat up in bed and was about to get up when the lock clicked open and in walked Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt.  
"Potter...Are you awake?" She whispered into the room.  
"Yeah...is anything wrong?" Harry responded with worriness in his voice.  
"Get your things. Now." Petunia put the candle she was holding close to her face and it was evident that she was scared about something.  
"Aunt Petunia...what-" Harry started, but Petunia interrupted him.  
"Hurry up boy, before I change my mind!" She said, while putting some of Harry's clothes in his trunk.  
"I'll be right back." And she turned and went downstairs. Harry heard a noise of a door being opened and then a rustle of a bag and then she was back upstairs with his broom and his wand. By the then, Harry had already packed his clothes. He took his broom, packed it up and took his wand and stuck it in the back pocket of his jeans. He then turned on Aunt Petunia and waited for an explanation. Apparently, he didn't get one. She just bickered him to hurry up and take anything he needed. Food-wise and etc. Then she told him to leave.  
"But what am I supposed to use for transportation?" He asked.  
"Call the Knight bus. It'll come fast and take you to Diagon Alley fast. Just go!" She started pushing him out the door.  
"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked while turning towards his aunt. Petunia just stood there and for the first time in his life, Harry saw his aunt smile at HIM.  
"Just go please..." She turned around, and closed the door with a soft thud.  
Harry was amazed at what just happened. He turned around again and started walking towards the street. When he got up to the corner of 4 Privet Drive, he stuck out his wand hand and no less than 2 minutes, the big, purple Knight Bus was at his side. A young man, in his early 20's, stepped out of the bus and started reading from a piece of paper.  
"Hello there. I am Stan Shunpike and I will be of you servance for the time you are on the Knight bus. And you are?" The young man put down the piece of paper, looked at Harry and his eyes got wide.  
"Oy! Your Neville...I mean Harry Potter! Welcome back mate! Come on...come inside...you already know the speech. No need to say it again!"  
_ Oh boy_, Harry thought as he got on the bus, _here we go again..._

  
A/N: So how did you like this one so far? I always believed that Petunia had some love for Harry and that she had some knowledge of the wizarding world herself! And, hey! Maybe she might have a little bit of lost magic in her. -Hint- -Hint- So I decided to put that very weird part in here. Umm...This second chapter was just sitting in my pc so I just decided to put it up even though I didn't get 5 reviews! But It's ok...hopefully, I'll get more this time. Flamers are welcome, but don't be too harsh! If I don't get more than 2 reviews this time, I'm not updating anymore! Thanx!  
Krystina


	3. Death Eaters

Chapter 3: Death Eaters  
  
_Oh boy, Harry thought as he got on the bus, here we go again..._  
  
"Harry Potter, welcome to the newly developed Knight Bus!" Stan Shunpike said as Harry stepped onto the isle of the bus. It was definitely developed. Unlike last time, when the inside of the bus was a dull purple, it was now a shocking pink with blue and purple stripes on it. It was so bright, Harry had to shade his eyes just to put his trunk on the ground near the back of the bus.  
"Ye' like the new color? I do...It's a better change from that groutesque purple that we had for the past 20 years. Don' ye' think?" Stan asked Harry, all the while staring at the scar on his forehead.  
"Erm...yeah...sure...whatever you think....Ummmm....is there a bathroom on this thing...er..bus?" Harry asked, sort of impatiently.  
"Yeap. Upstairs and to your lef'. Don' stay up there for too long! We're destined to get to Diagon Alley in 10 minutes. That's where your gettin' off right?"  
"Yeah!" Harry responded as he climbed the 10 steps to the second floor. He turned left and walked into a dim lighted room. He took his wand and muttered "lumos". The light showed a pink bathroom with purple....everything. The toilet, the sink, the bath tub, even the rug was purple. Harry sighed as closed the door and sat on the rug. The bus started moving, but Harry didnt care.  
He closed his eyes. Behind his eyelids, he could see swirling colors. Blue, red, green, and yellow. Then they started swarming together. They were making some sort of image. It was almost done. Harry could almost see it. He thought it looked like-  
But what he thought he saw, he could not remember for there was a big BANG downstairs and the bus halted to a stop. Harry jumped and opened his eyes. There was screaming downstairs now. It didn't sound cheerful. It sounded as if they were being tortured. Harry got up and said "nox". The light from his wand faded, but he still held it in front of him as he walked out the bathroom.  
Harry ran halfway down the stairs to the first floor, but at that moment everything went silent. Harry then tiptoed down the rest of the landing. As he stepped off the last step, he looked around the bus. He gasped at what he saw.  
Stan Shunpike was laying on the ground, a pool of blood forming under his head. The driver was hanging awkwardly over the steering wheel, motionless and pale as the moon, his eyes wide open. Harry cursed softly and pointed his wand out in front of him as he walked towards Stan.  
As he was walking, he heard soft chuckling behind him. He turned around but no one was there. Then, as he examined Stan's dead body with his eyes, he got an idea. He turned around and pointed his wand in front of him.  
"Accio cloaks," He muttered through gritted teeth.  
At that moment, 3 invisibilty cloaks flew over to him, and three death eaters were exposed to him. They were Malfoy, McNair, and Wormtail.  
"I should have known," Harry said while glaring at Lucius Malfoy.  
"Well, well. We meet again Potter," sneered a satisfied Lucius Malfoy.  
"Yeah. Well, I should warn you that this is not going to be a happy enemy reunion. Nor is it going to be very long. Expelliarmus!" Harry screamed without warning, while pointing his wand at Malfoy. Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand and landed about 10 feet in back of him. But before Malfoy could try and go for it, Harry hit him with the stupefy spell. Malfoy fell over and stood motionless on the floor.  
The next moment, McNair was racing towards Hary with amazing speed. Harry pointed his wand at him and yelled "Patrificus Totalus!"  
McNair froze, turned a light shade of blue, and fell to the ground with a loud thunk.  
Harry then turned to Wormtail.  
"You again?" Harry barked at him.  
Wormtail just stood there, adoring his super strength hand.  
"You think I'm scared of THAT? THAT means nothing to me." Harry wanted to get Wormtail started. He felt like dueling right now. But Wormtail just stood there, now staring at the dead body of Stan Shunpike on the ground. Smiling a bit.  
"You like that don't you? You like watching people around you die right? You like killing people who are innocent."  
Wormtail's smile broadened.  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or you can't talk because that's another thing that Voldemort," Peter gasped,"has cut off to reincarnate another dead body?"  
Harry knew that he pulled a string when he said that because Wormtail looked at Harry with the utmost hate on his face and dissaparated.  
Harry walked around the bus, checking if there were anymore death eaters around. And when he didn't find any, he slumped down on the ground and started cursing at himself.  
"Should've known this would happen...so stupid...why did I have to get on this bus...dead...everyone...dead..." He put his head on his knees and closed his eyes. The swirling of colors returned. They were going faster now. The image was reappearing again. This time, he had time to see what it was. It was the Hogwarts crest.  
The blue from the Ravenclaw, the red of the Gryffindor, the yellow of the Hufflepuff, and the green of the Slytherin were all bound together with the big H in the middle for Hogwarts.  
_But what if the H wasn't there?_ Harry thought. _What if Hogwarst were to...to collapse physically and mentally? What would happen then? How would everyone...survive? How-  
_ His thoughts were, yet again inturrupted as he heard a faint gasp come from the base of the stairs. As he got up, he looked towards the stairs and saw somebody he did not expect to see...  
  
A/N: There goes the third chapter. I hope you liked it. You'll see why Wormtail didn't do anything to Harry later in the story. And you have to R&R to find out who was also on the Knight Bus with Harry. Thanx!  
Krystina 


	4. Sirius's Will

Chapter 4: Sirius' Will  
  
**_ ...As he got up, he looked towards the stairs and saw somebody he did not  
expect to see..._**  
  
"Luna?" Harry asked to the person, with a faint air of amusement in his voice.  
"Harry? Is...Is that you?" Luna Lovegood asked Harry, with fear in her voice.  
"What are you doing here Luna? Why are you here? On the Knight Bus?" Harry asked while walking towards Luna, who was shaking from head to toe.  
"I...I ran away from home. I had a big argument with my father and I took all my things and left. Then I called for the Knight Bus and it came and I got on and I...I...What happened?" Luna kept on looking at the pale body of Stan Shunpike on the ground.  
"Look, there's no time to talk. We have to got get help. Fast. Is there anyone else upstairs except for you?" Harry asked while getting his trunk from the back of the bus.  
"Umm...No...Only me...Where are we going?" Luna asked. She was too getting her trunk from the back of the bus upstairs.  
"We have to get to Diagon Alley. It's only about half a mile away!," Harry was ready. He had his wand in his hand and an expression of non-fear on his face, "Would you hurry up!"  
Luna got downstairs with her trunk and wand in her hand also. But her face was a dead give away that she was scared out of her wits.  
"You ready?" Harry asked Luna. She looked at Harry and merely nodded.  
Harry pulled the stick that opened the door and walked outside. It was a starry night. The sky was pitch black with a whole bunch of little stars giving some lost people light. And it was perfect for finding Diagon Alley.  
It was hard for them to walk fast with the trunks so Harry pointed his wand at the trunks and muttered "Locomotor Trunks" and the trunks floated a few inches of the ground and followed them wherever they went.  
They walked for about 10 minutes when they saw a faint light up ahead. They both looked at each other and broke out in a run, the trunks floating wildly behind them.  
They ran until they got up to a house. A manor to be exact. It was about 30 feet high. It was very dark except for the front door, which was giving off a faint orange glow. When Harry squinted hard enough, he saw that it was from a gas lamp, and someone was holding it. But he nor Luna could make out the person who was holding the lamp. Harry took a few more steps toward the person.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Harry yelled to the person, but the person didn't move.  
"Hello? Can you help us? We're lost and-" But Harry's words were cut off when the person, or thing, turned around and looked at him with gleaming red eyes. Harry's scar started burning like mad. He gasped, but he couldn't take his eyes of the other person's eyes.  
_No...It can't be_, Harry thought wildly, _It's too early...No...It's not him...It's not...no..........._

"Harry! Harry? Wake up!"  
Harry opened his eyes almost immedeatly. He sat up in the bed he was in and looked around wildly whilst screaming,"Where is he? Where is he?"  
"Where is who Harry? What are you talking about?" Luna asked with worry in her voice.  
"He..he was...out...there...there..outside..he was...he..." Harry tried to explain, but the words didn't want to come out right, so he just sighed and looked at Luna.  
"What happened out there?" He asked.  
"Well, you were screaming at someone and then you sort of froze and then you just...kind of...fainted. Then, the person you were screaming at came over and helped me get you inside. And then....well....that's it really," Luna responded, choosing her words carefully.  
At that moment, a girl walked in the livingroom with two mugs of coffee. The girl had waist length light blonde hair, athletic figure, and light bright blue eyes. She saw that Harry was awake, and she smiled.  
"You alright?" she asked, giving one of the mugs to Harry and the other to Luna.  
"Yeah...think so..." Harry took a gulp of the steaming hot coffee and it seemed to boosten his strength up a little. He kept on looking at the girl, who kept looking at Harry and smiling.  
At that moment, a loud bang came from the kitchen and someone came running into the livingroom, with a familiar little owl racing after her with a whole bunch of parcels and letters attached to it's feet. When the owl saw Harry, it zoomed towards him and banged it tiny fragile body against Harry's left cheek.  
"OUCH! Pig! Watch where your going next time will you?" Harry said with a grimace on his face. The girl who came running in glared at Harry with her menacing red eyes, fixed her knee length reddish bronzey hair, and walked over to the blonde girl, who looked exactly like her. Body wise and face wise, they were identical. But other than that, they were totally different.  
"Are you two..." Luna started asking, but the blonde one finished for her.  
"Twins? Yeah...we are. But we're bot dentical as you can see. We're fraternal twins. I'm Claire Ice Frost, and this is..."  
"Jemmise Fire Frost." The blonde one started the sentence, and the red head finished it. Harry just stood there staring at the girls. Then, reality hit him when Pig bit his finger for attention. He looked down and took off the many small boxes and letters that was bounded to Pig. Pig then pecked Harry's finger again and zoomed out the livingroom window.  
"Stupid owl...scared me half to death!" Jemmise said to Harry. "Is it your's?"  
Harry just kept looking at the boxes on his lap.  
"Hullo? Is anyone in that thick head of yours?" Harry still did not look at her. "Stupid idiot! Won't even look at me!" Jemmise glared at Harry and walked out of the room.  
Luna looked really surprised.  
"Don't worry about her. She has a pathological fear of all things that fly." Claire responded to the look of surprise on Luna's face.  
"What is it that you got there Harry?" Luna asked Harry, who was looking at one of the letters he had opened with wide eyes.  
"It's...It's Sirius." Harry muttered.  
"What do you mean it's sirius? What is-" Luna started, but Harry inturrupted.  
"No...It's...It's his will." Harry passed the letter to Luna, who read it out loud.  
  
**_ "The Unofficial Will Of Sirius Black"_**

**_"Hey Harry. By the time you read this, I will have probably kicked the bucket. Ok...I know what your thinking. 'It's all my fault Sirius. Blah blah blah!' Harry, don't blame yourself! It's probably my fault anyway. I probably did something against Dumbledore's rules and screwed it up. Anyway, back to the good stuff. Ummm...let's see. Okay...here it goes. _**

**_I, Sirius Back, leave my Gringotts vault, having precisely 10,284 galleons, to Harry James Potter. I also leave Remus J. Lupin as Harry James Potter's legal gardian until he is of age. _**

**_The following items I leave to you Harry, are in the boxes. They are all the things in my life that made a difference to me. And you'll find another famous product made by the marauder's, that will remind you alot of...a pensieve. I hope you understand that this is not your fault and that I'm in a better place. I'm with your mother and father and we are having a great time together. I hope the choices that I made about the money and Remus looking after you are fine with you and I wish you a very happy life. _**

**_I Love You Kid...See Ya._**

**_  
xSirius Black _**

**_P.S. If you want, you can give the Weasley's some of that money. Oh yeah...Could you do me a favor? Make Snivellus's live a living hell would you? I have my pride in you Harry. You truly are your father's son._**  
  
By the time Luna finished reading this, Harry had tears of joy and guilt in his eyes.  
"Can I...can I use the bathroom?" Harry asked while covering his face with his shoulder length hair.  
"Yeah...It's upstairs, down to the end of the hall, and to your right. Are you okay?" Claire asked, with a sound of sadness in her voice.  
"Yeah...fine..." Harry walked up the stairs and down the hall. He got up to the bathroom, closed the door, and sat on the floor. He looked at one of the boxes he sneaked up there. He didn't want to open it, but he did at the same time. He made up his mind and opened it. There was a photo album in it. He took it out and looked at the cover. He smiled.  
It was a picture of Sirius as a kid. He was smiling and had two boys in a headlock. One of them he did not know, but had a suspicion it was Lupin. And the other boy, Harry could tell right away was his father. He had the same black untidy hair that Harry had inhibited, and the same big round glasses. But he had blue eyes. Harry had green, like his mum's. The picture was taken outside.  
_Probably near the lake_, Harry thought. _God how I miss that lake._  
Harry looked back at the photo album. He smiled again before turning the page. The imgae on the next page made Harry mad.  
It was his father, Sirius, and Lupin. They were all sitting under the big tree near the lake. A few feet away was Pettigrew. He was talking to someone with an evil look on his face, staring at his father. Who he was talking to, he couldn't make out. He only saw a lock of dark straight hair. In the picture, his father was playing with the snitch. Lupin was laughing at Sirius doing a Snape imitation. They looked so...Happy. Not a care in the world. Not knowing that in a few years, one of they're "friends" would decieve them all. And that in the end, two of them dead, and one who might be next. Harry didn't even want to think about it. He closed the album and set off downstairs.  
  
A/N: Hey! Here's chapter 4 to everyone who's reading! This chapter is a pretty long one, compared to my other ones. This one took me longer to type because of school stuff. I just wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you liked this chapter. And I'll try to post my chapters a bit earlier next time okay? So R&R and you'll get more to read!  
Thanx!  
Krystina


	5. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Chapter 5: Number 12 Grimmauld Place  
  
**_...He closed the album and set off downstairs..._**  
  
When Harry got downstairs, the three girls were sitting on the couch and whispering amongst themselves. But when Harry entered, they stopped immediately. Knowing they were talking about him, Harry walked over to the kitchen to get his trunk, and he took hold of it. He then looked at Luna, who looked very comfortable, sitting with girls whom she can talk about Harry to.  
"Well? What are you waiting for? We've got to go." Harry said with tiredness in his voice.  
"Go? Go where Harry?" Luna asked, who apparently forgot that they were supposed to go to Diagon Alley and get help.  
"To...To Lower London? Remember? To...to..." Harry tried to explain, but not knowing if these girls were his kind, he failed to do so and he just sighed angrily and said," Just come on!"  
Luna got up and walked over to Harry and whispered, "Harry? Where are we supposed to...Oh!" Luna seemed to remember where they were supposed to go. "But Harry? They've got a place for us here. They've got enough food and we can go another day...please? Why now? When we're so tired and weak?"  
Harry got mad at that last statement she made and angrily whispered," You're the one who's weak. Not me. If you want to stay, then stay. I'm going. And if I have to go alone, then I will. I'm not afraid."  
"I...I'm sorry Harry. I am afraid. More afraid than what happened last year. You know I got to thinking about it, and the reason I was acting really calm last year was because I wanted you to see that I was brave. That I wasn't a scared little girl. But when I got home last month, I really thought about it, and it was then that I realized that I could have been killed. I could...I could be dead right now." The last part of her speech, her voice cracked as if she wanted to cry.  
Harry felt sympathetic towards her, but he still wanted to get help.  
"Look Luna, if you want to come, you can come. But if you don't, then I'm sorry. I'm not going to stay behind just because a person is scared. You know how many times I was scared and nobody cared? Nobody froze time just for a scared little boy. And I'm not about to freeze it for you. I've got to go. Are you coming?"  
Luna really looked as if she wanted to cry, but she shed no tears. Instead, she looked Harry straight in his eyes and shook her head no.  
"I'm sorry Harry, but I'm too scared."  
Harry tore his eyes away from her and started walking towards the door. One of the twins asked where he was going.  
"I'm going somewhere, to get help..." He looked at Luna," I'll send someone to pick you up. Goodbye."  
And he walked out the door.

As he walked outside, a wave of summer heatness washed over him. He didn't remember feeling so hot inside. By the time he sped walked to the corner of the sidewalk, his face was drenched in sweat. But that didn't slow him down. As a matter of fact, he walked even faster, determined to get to Diagon Alley fast enough to get help before anything else happens. He kept walking for about 20 minutes, when the sky suddenly went dark. It was as if all of the stars' lights extinguished. It was pitch black outside. Harry got a little frightened, so he took out his wand and muttered,"Lumos". A ray of light issued from Harry's wand.  
He heard a noise somewhere to his right. He turned to his right with his wand in front of him and something collided with him hard, which made him and the thing or person collapse to the ground.  
"What the...Who's there?" Harry said as he got up from the ground. He shone the light on the person who was lying on the ground. He sighed with relief as he saw who the person was.  
"What happened?" Harry asked, while helping Luna Lovegood to her feet. "I thought you were going to stay with the Frosts'."  
"Well...I thought about what you said, and...well...I kinda...I kinda agree with you. If I were you right now, I'd probably wouldn't be taking any BS from anyone. Especially from some little annoying girl who doesn't know anything about...being you." Luna muttered the last part with her head down, trying to be interested in a crack on the ground.  
Harry took his hand and tilted her face upwards so that he can talk to her clearly. And it was that moment when clouds started forming. Forming something weird...  
"Look Luna, if I got you mad or...or scared, then I'm sorry. I was just caught up in the moment of leaving and getting help. I...I wasn't thinking about your feelings. And..." Harry started, but Luna interrupted tensely.  
"And this is not the place to be spilling out your apologies to me, Harry. We've got to go, now!" Luna screamed as the clouds formed the word revenge, and as the temperature suddenly dropped about 50 degrees.  
Harry and Luna started running wildly, leaving they're trunks behind. Harry felt the coldness creeping up on him, but he did not stop. He kept on running, the thought of what might be following them intensifying his speed. But the coldness came to a point where he couldn't move.  
All motion ceased. Harry was frozen to the spot. Then, he heard it. Faint at first, was a woman screaming to a laughing man. Then, as the noise became louder, Harry noticed that the woman was not only screaming, but she was pleading for forgiveness. He recognized the voice as his mother's. And the other's, he knew immediately, was Voldemort's. He expected it to be his mother begging Voldemort not to kill Harry, but it was different this time. Very different.  
_ "Please! Please Master! I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry! Don't me mad! I tried! I really tried! I'll...I'll try again! And this time...I Will SUCCEED!!!!!" The woman shrieked.  
"Silence you foolish woman! Do you think, after all that you cost me, that I will let you live!? Hahaha! You must be off your rocker then Evan's, because I will not let you live. Not this time and not ever. Crucio!"  
The woman, who had no wand, helplessly let the spell hit her. She twitched and yelled on the ground, all the while, Voldemort was laughing.  
Voldemort's laugh abruptly stopped when the door banged open and a man walked in, wand pointed at Voldemort..._  
Harry did not see who that person was, for he fainted. But before he fainted, he saw a faint grey figure of a woman...no a girl with long hair, charge towards about 3 hooded figures, and drive them away. He then heard someone scream next to him. Then he heard or saw no more.Harry awoke to a jumble of voices.  
"What happened? How did he end up like this? Where have you two been?"  
"Remus, this is not a time to be asking questions. They are very, very fragile! Now if you just leave and let me tend to them, then when you come back-"  
"There's no time Tonks! Look, there's something out there and if we don't act fast, then-"  
"Silence both of you. There is no time for arguing. Besides, mister Potter has just awoken."  
Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a brick room with a lot of people in it.  
"Harry!" Harry looked to his left and saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Mrs.Weasley.  
"Welcome back Mister Potter." Harry looked to his right and saw Tonks right next to him, Lupin next to Tonks, Mr. Weasley next to Lupin, Luna lying in another bed, and Dumbledore getting up from a poofy chair in the corner.  
At that moment, there was a lot of movement around the room. Mostly happening because people wanted to get near him. But Tonks got to him first.  
"Are you alright? Do your bones feel weak? Do you think a bit of chocolate will make you feel a bit better?" Tonks asked while checking his forehead and then breaking off a piece of chocolate from a big chunk that was on the night table.  
Harry looked around again and stopped at Lupin.  
"Did you get Sirius's will?" He couldn't stop the words from coming from his mouth. Lupin looked at him and shook his head no.  
"You didn't? Well, then I have got to show you. It says something about you being my-"  
"Harry, we can talk about this privately. For now, you have some questions to answer." Lupin looked at Dumbledore.  
"Thank you Remus. Now, Harry, we've been trying to figure out what happened out there from Ms. Luna, but she's obviously still shaken. So now your awake Mister Potter, and now you can tell us what's been happening since your aunt let you go." Dumbledore looked at Harry with intense curiosity, as like the rest of the people who were in the room.  
Harry looked around again, and then his eyes stopped at Luna. Then, all the things that happened that evening came spilling out as if he were reading from a journal.  
When he was done, Dumbledore and Lupin were pacing around the large room. Hermione asked Dumbledore if they can talk to him, but Dumbledore said no.  
"I think that Remus and Harry need to have a few minutes alone?" He looked at Harry.  
"Yeah. Lupin, I have to talk to you privately. If...If we could be alone, then..." Harry broke off looking at Hermione and the rest of the people in the room.  
"Well. I guess we're all going to have to leave then. Come on everyone. You too Ron. Harry will speak with you later I suppose." Dumbledore left the room with a wink at Harry and closed the door with a click.  
Lupin walked over to the bed that Harry was lying in.  
"What's the matter? What were you saying about Sirius making me your what?" Lupin asked with worry in his voice.  
"Legal guardian." Harry finished the sentence he started saying about half an hour ago.  
Lupin just looked at Harry with wide eyes for like 2 minutes. Then he started pacing around the room, muttering to himself.  
"Look, if you don't believe me, just go in my trunk and-"  
"You didn't have your trunk when we found you. You and Luna was just lying on the ground with only your wands. But don't worry Harry, I believe you. Sirius always said that if anything happened to him, he would leave me to take care of you. I always thought he was bluffing because I never thought anything would happen to him..." Lupin trailed of looking at one of the portraits on the wall. Harry suddenly wanted to know where he was.  
"Where am I?" He asked Lupin.  
"Can't you recognize it? Well, probably not. Seeing, as you've never been in this room before. Your in Grimmauld Place Harry."  
Harry closed his eyes and opened them again. This time when he looked around the room, it looked very familiar. Harry suddenly got up and walked around to the other side of the room. He looked at the portrait that Lupin was looking at before, and saw that it was Phineas Niggles. And he wasn't looking so good like last time Harry saw him. Of course, that was when his great-great-grandson was alive and well.  
Phineas looked at Harry and huffed and puffed and walked out of his portrait.  
"We have to find my trunk. There are too many things in there to leave lying about. If anyone, I mean anyone finds that trunk then..." Harry trailed off looking at Lupin.  
"Harry Dumbledore, Tonks and I will look for your trunk while you stay here and rest. Don't give me that look Harry. You have got to rest. If you go and...and do something to take all of your energy away, then...then..."  
"Then what Lupin! I'm sorry if I don't have a fear of loosing my energy or...or probably even dying! That's just me Lupin! I've seen so many people that I love die since I was what, one! And I'm not...I'm not about to lay low now and let everyone else that I have around me die! So...So...Just leave me alone!" Harry walked over to the bed, sat down and buried his face in his hands and started crying embarrassedly in front of Lupin, who had tears in his eyes too.  
Lupin walked over to Harry and made a gesture to hug him, but thought better of it and just put his hand on Harry's shoulder, which was shaking with his sobs.  
"Look Harry. I know how it feels loosing people you love. You see I loved Sirius very much. And the same goes for your father. They were like brothers to me."  
Harry looked up," And what about my mother. Were you two best friends like Sirius and my father?"  
Lupin looked again at the portrait, which was now empty, with dreamy eyes that Harry had never seen his with before in his life.  
"Your mother was different. She was like the only girl in the group. And the only mature one. She...she was always the one who would knock reality into us when we would think of something fun, but dangerous to do when we were bored. Like one day, we were all thinking of seeing Pettigrew for like a "friends" reunion. It would have been fine, but we were thinking of going as our animal forms. As soon as Lily got word of it, she told us off for thinking of doing something so stupid and dangerous. She mostly use to scold me because out of your father, Sirius, and me, I was the most mature one and she expected me to be the one to stand up to them and tell them no. But I was too afraid to tell them no because I thought that our friendship wouldn't last if I started refusing to do things with them. But in the end, our friendship started to fall apart because I didn't tell them no. We started doing stupid things and not listening to Lily. Then, that's when all hell broke loose..." Lupin broke off, looking at Harry with a mixture of hatred, dreaminess, and stupidity.  
Harry decided to change the subject.  
"Who was it that saved me and Luna from the dementors?"  
"Me and Dumbledore. We were there when we saw you kneeling on the ground and a dementor was kneeling over Luna. We thought we had lost her. But I did the Expecto Patronum spell and-"  
"You did that spell? Who was that girl that came charging at the dementors?"  
"It's...It's not important. What's important is what you were seeing in your mind. We heard you in your sleep saying 'Who was he? Who was he?" Who was who Harry? What did you see?  
Harry had only just remembered what he had seen when the dementors got near him. He started breathing fast and he told Lupin what he had seen. When he finished, Lupin was again, pacing around the room.  
"What is it? Lupin...Do you know what I'm talking about? Do you know anything about if my mother was supporting Voldemort?" Harry said sternly to Lupin.  
Lupin sharply turned around and walked towards Harry.  
"Listen Harry...the information I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone else. Not even Dumbledore knows about it. You have to keep it a secret. The only reason I'm telling you this now is because you're bound to find all the clues and work it out..."  
"What? What is it Lupin? Tell me!" Harry was anxious to know this about his mother.  
_If she was supporting Voldemort, then...then I dunno what I might do. But it's impossible. It couldn't have been her. It was probably one of her sisters or family members...._  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Lupin said with a voice hardly above a whisper," Your mother, Harry, was a Death Eater."  
  
A/N: Hello there again! Sorry I took sooooooo long writing this chapter, but it's the last two weeks of school and they're teaching us advanced stuff for next year so it's been very hectic! AHHHHH! LOL. So I hope you liked this chapter and if you have any comments or you want to tell me some things that are wrong like names or concepts, then post them in your reviews! And if there are a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes then sorry! I haven't had time to spell check after I wrote this so...R&R if you want to read more. Thanx! Krystina 


	6. In the Air Again

**Chapter 6: In The Air Again**  
  
**_" Your mother, Harry, was a Death Eater."  
_**  
Harry stood still, eyes transfixed on a spot just above Lupin's right shoulder. He didn't feel like talking to him right now. He wanted to talk to Sirius.  
_But Sirius isn't here._  
"Harry? Are you okay?" Harry heard Lupin's voice, which sounded like it was a million miles away.  
"How would you feel", Harry looked at Lupin strait in the eyes, "if you just heard your mother was one of the worst things a person could be in the world?" Tears stung Harry's eyes, but he refused to let them out.  
"Look Harry, I know how it feels-"  
"No you don't! She wasn't your mother!"  
"But she was my friend!" Lupin, for the first time in his life yelled at Harry.  
Harry stared at Lupin long and hard. He then mumbled something that sounded like,"I don't want to talk anymore", got up and walked out the door, leaving Lupin to think about what he had just done.

When he walked out the door, he saw Ronald Weasley, his sister Ginny, his brothers, who were identical to the last freckle, Fred and George, and Hermione Granger sitting on the couch, all who were out of breath and so silent you could hear a pin drop.  
"How much did you guys here?" Harry asked while walking towards a chair on the opposite side of the living room.  
"Enough to know, Harry. Enough to know..." Hermione trailed off in a whisper.  
Harry sat down on the chair and buried his face in his hands. He heard Hermione ask everyone if her and Ron could have a moment alone with him. Nobody argued with her and all the Weasley's, except for Ron left, leaving the three friends alone in the big living room.  
"Harry? Mate, if you don't want to talk, we can go," Ron said cautiously, not knowing how fragile Harry was.  
Harry just shook his head no and took his head out of his hands. He looked at Hermione with tear-stained eyes and let out a hardly audible sob.  
"It's not fair..." Harry mumbled, his voice filled with sadness. The image of his mother on the ground, begging Voldemort to keep her alive, her small figure, twitching and yelling on the ground made Harry want to vomit.  
Hermione went up to him and put her arm around him. She had tears in her eyes too. "Harry, I'm not going to say how sorry I am for you or that I know how it feels. Because I don't know how it feels. And I know you already know that a lot of people are sorry for you. And...And..." Hermione's voice cracked and she buried her face in Harry's shoulder, and started crying along with Harry.  
Ron felt kind of awkward so he walked over and sat down next to Harry.  
"Ummmm...I'll do what Hermione said," He looked thoughtful for a moment," Wait. What did she say again?"  
Harry let out a small chuckle and grabbed Ron into the big bear hug. No matter how bad things are going, Ron always made Harry laugh.  
At that moment, Lupin opened the door to the room he and Harry was in and walked over to the staircase.  
Without looking at Harry, he said," We have to talk later Harry," and he walked up the stairs, probably to talk to Dumbledore. Harry started to get mad.  
_I don't want to talk to him. I don't ever want to talk to him. Not ever..._  
Hermione noticed the tension starting to steam up so she said brightly,"Hey! Ummmm...Why don't we go outside! It's such a beautiful day to be stuck in a house like this!"  
Harry looked doubtful, but Ron looked psyched to get outside and practice on his broomstick.  
"Yeah! Come on Harry! I little wind in your hair wouldn't hurt! Please?" Ron pleaded.  
Harry was eager to say yes to anything that would take his mind off of everything he was thinking of. But there was only one flaw.  
"I don't have my Firebolt. It's with my trunk. And my trunk is in the middle of nowhere." Harry looked at Ron with a reproachful look. Ron thought for a moment.  
"Maybe Fred or George will let you use one of they're Nimbus 2001's." Ron paused at the amazed look on Harry's face.  
"Yeah, ever since mum found out about you giving your Triwizard's money to Fred and George, and about them giving up school, and about they're Joke shop, they stopped being afraid of buying too many things for themselves. So they got a lot of things for themselves and us. They got me a Nimbus 2001. And they got Hermione one too!" Ron looked at Hermione, who was beaming at Harry.  
"I'm so happy. I finally got to fly!"  
"And she's pretty good too. Though on her first day flying, she fell pretty bad."  
Hermione threw a small pillow at Ron and said, laughing,"Shut up Ron!"  
Harry couldn't help but laugh along with them. He was finally with his friends, about to go outside and ride a broom again, but he still didn't feel satisfied for some weird reason. But he wasn't going to let that bring him down. He asked Ron if he could get the broomstick for him and Ron raced upstairs.  
No later than 2 minutes, Ron was downstairs with all of they're broomsticks. He gave all of them out and they all walked out of the backdoor into the bright, sunlit backyard.  
Harry had to shield his eyes when he looked around. Everything was normal. Like a normal backyard. But Harry noticed that it had some sort of a bluish/greenish light around about a mile around it. He asked Ron and Hermione about this.  
"Oh...Lupin said it's supposed to be like a shield or a cover or something like that so that the muggles can't see it. Mad-Eye did it when Fred and George wanted to fly...Well? What are we waiting for? Come on!" Ron got on his broom as soon as he finished talking and soared into the air.  
"Well, here goes nothing!" Hermione kicked off from the ground and soared into the air, her now not-so-bushy hair, flying everywhere.  
Harry mounted his broom, and started getting comfortable. He then kicked his feet, and he sprang of the ground, and into the air. He soared around the amount of space they had over and over again, loving the feeling of the wind in his hair, and the warm feeling of summer air.  
But all too soon, or so Harry thought, it had to end. When Ron called his name, he was surprised it was sun fall. He was so into the flying, he didn't notice how dark it had gotten. He touched back on the ground and walked over to a pink faced, now bushy haired Hermione, and a flushed Ron.  
"What time is it?" Harry asked them.  
"It's 2:35 p.m, Harry. You've been flying for about 3 hours," Hermione answered, while looking at her watch.  
"Wow! Have I been flying for that long? You guys too?" Harry exclaimed, with the biggest smile ever.  
Hermione and Ron exchanged awkward glances and they both mumbled,"No", with identical "innocent" faces.  
"What were you guys doing then?"  
Ron started choking on his saliva and Hermione was strangely interested in her hair.  
"What? What aren't you guys telling me?" Harry wanted to know, but he didn't because Mrs. Wealsey called them in for lunch.  
"Oh! Well...we have to go eat...C'mon Harry...Let's ummm...Let's go..." Ron said when he recovered, and with a quick glance at Hermione, he led Harry into the kitchen.  
Once Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped into the dark kitchen, there was a ruffle of someone walking around the room. Hermione smiled at Ron and walked over to the light switch.  
When she turned it on, Harry had the surprise of his life.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter. Remember what I said and R&R if you wanna read more. Ummm, this chapter isn't very long because I'm going to separate it into two parts because I wanted to surprise all of you in the end! LOL. Anyway, I know a lot of you know what the big surprise is, but I just like ending my chapters this way...So...The next chapter will be up in a few days...hopefully by Thursday or Saturday, because my cousins and my aunt and uncle are coming over on Friday and it's going to be the first time in like 3 years that we're gonna see them and I'm going to be very busy that day! I might not even go to school! LOL. Well, thanx for your reviews again and bai! Krystina  
  
P.S. To italize and Underline and bold, when you upload your story, go to quick edit/preview and it will give you a preview of your story and it will let you correct any mistakes and it will also let you italize, bold, and Underline the parts you want.


	7. Happy Birthday Harry!

Chapter 7: Happy Birthday Harry  
  
Summary of Chapter: A big, but not a pleasant ending, birthday party, more of the weird Voldemort vision, and a sad and unsuspecting death.  
  
_** ...When she turned it on, Harry had the surprise of his life...**_

**__**  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"  
Harry smiled as he saw happy faces pop out from behind loveseats and closets. He looked at Ron and Hermione, both who were looking at him "innocently", as if saying that they didn't know about this. Harry looked back towards the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was coming towards him with a big wooden spoon in one hand and an un-cooked chicken leg in the other.  
"Oh hello Harry dear!" She said with delight while giving Harry a peck on the cheek, "Why don't you all wash up and dinner will be ready in about a minute!" She walked back to the sink.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to the downstairs bathroom and washed they're hands and they're faces. Ron and Hermione told Harry to go ahead, that they'll be there in a minute.  
"Why? What is it you guys are doing that I dunno about?" Harry couldn't find a reason why they were acting so weird. Unless...  
"Hey, are you guys..." Harry was about to ask them if they were a THING, but it was then that Percy Wealsey walked into the bathroom staring intently at Harry.  
"Mother wants all of you in the backyard...Now." Percy didn't look at Ron or Hermione, and he gave Harry a piercing look before walking out the bathroom, leaving the door open. Harry looked over at Ron with a quizzical look on his face. Ron got the idea and answered him before he even asked.  
"Yes, he's staying here. After Fudge started believing that You-Know- Who was back, they fired him for some reason. He doesn't want to tell us at all. Not even Mum. Dad knows why, but he's kept his word on Percy that he wouldn't tell them until Percy wanted him to."  
"But, why wouldn't Percy tell you guys, or at least his mother why he got fired? Oh well. Maybe he's too embarrassed to talk about it anymore-"  
"Or maybe, they didn't fire him and they're using him for a spy for them...Hello Mr. Wealsey," Hermione added hastily as Arthur Weasley walked in the bathroom, red in the face and beads of sweat running down his face.  
"Oh! Sorry...did I interrupt something?" He looked over at Harry," Why hullo there Harry! How's everything going?" Then he walked over to the shower and turned the water on cold.  
"Umm, Fine Mr. Weasley. Did you just come from work?" Harry asked Mr. Wealsey.  
"Yeap. Been keeping me in overtime since..." Mr. Weasley trailed of looking at the kids," Well, Molly is waiting for you all to eat. I'll be there in a minute." He then shooed the kids out the door and closed it behind them.  
The trio walked down to the back yard and sat down with everyone else and started eating. As Harry looked around, it reminded him a lot of that time he was at the Weasley's house when he was 14. Fred and George, who had grown about 4 inches each over the summer, and whose red hair hung below they're shoulders, were deep in conversation with each other about their joke shop throughout all of dinner. Mrs. Weasley was not only complaining about Bill's hair, which he still hadn't bother to cut, but she was doing the same to Fred and George, and kept insisting to cut it for them. Mr. Wealsey, who had come midway into dinner with his thinning hair damp, and Percy were talking silently about things that were going on in the Ministry of Magic. And Moody, Lupin, Dumbledore, and Charlie were talking about Quidditch. But something was different with Ron and Hermione. Every time he looked over at them, Hermione and Ron would be whispering to each other or looking at each other then at Harry with very serious expression. Harry even heard Hermione asking Ron if they should tell HIM about IT.  
Whoever HE was or whatever IT was he didn't find out because way too soon, the food was gone and everyone was drowsy with sleep. Dumbledore got up and went over to Mrs. Wealsey and thanked her for the delicious food. He then looked over at Harry, nodded and dissaparated.  
"Well, everyone who's ready to h-h-hit the sack say 'aye!'" Fred said with a yawn.  
"Aye!" Everyone said sleepily. Harry was so tired and stuffed with food, he thought that there was no way he could move or even walk for that matter.  
Harry felt two strong arms helping him up. When he turned around he saw that it was Lupin.  
"Get off me. I don't need your help." Harry spat at Lupin, while pulling his arm off of Lupin's grip.  
"Harry! What is the matter with you talking to Remus like that! Apologize this instant!" Mrs Wealsey scolded Harry.  
Harry gave Lupin a piercing look and said, "Not until he apologizes to me," and walked back into the house with wide eyes staring after him. He walked up the two flights of stairs and opened the door to the bedroom he was in earlier with Luna. He went over to his bed and flopped down on it, with his clothes and glasses still on. In less than a minute, he fell off to a dreamful sleep. 

_ The door slammed open and in walked a man, in about his late teens, with a wand pointed straight at Voldemort.  
"Let her go Voldemort! Now!" He screamed.  
"Ah. I was suspecting a boyfriend. Not," Voldemort smirked," you."  
"Shut it Voldemort. Just...Just let the girl go!" The man screamed.  
"Oh. SO now she's...a girl? Whatever happened to...Lily?" Voldemort smiled. "Forgot her name already?"  
"I said shut up! Now let her go before I hex you!" The man screamed, apparently aggravated.  
"Oh! Your going to hex me now are you? Well tell me, who's the Dark Lord around here? Not you. Me. So tell me again, who's going to be hexing who?"  
"Vosecume Olvarum!" The man shouted with his wand pointed at Voldemort.  
"Nooooooooooo!!!"  
A reddish light came zooming towards him and then there was darkness._

Harry sat up in bed, out of breath and in a cold sweat. He just realized that the dream he had was the continuation of the vision he was having when the dementors were near him. He got up and opened up the window just a crack more and felt the gentle breeze of the summer air. He walked back to his bed and lay down with his eyes closed, but his thoughts were keeping him up. He wondered what happened to his mother? What happened to the guy? The guy. Harry just noticed the softness of the pillows, the comfortable cushiony bed under his body, and he instantly got sleepy again. He thought he heard shouting, but that could have been coming from outside. As he drifted into sleep, a last thought creeped into his head. Harry took in notice that the guy in the dream looked familiar. Very familiar.  
  
Harry awoke about an hour later to a red headed person hovering over him, shaking him awake.  
"R-ron? What is it? Stop...stop shaking me...Ron?" Harry's eyes were blurry but he was sure he saw tears on Ron's face.  
"Ron? Ron what's the matter?" He reached over for his glasses and put them on. He gasped when he saw Ron's face. It was scrunched up in sadness and his eyes were red and puffy. There were tears running down his cheeks and onto his shirt, which was damp with sweat. Harry sat up in bed and looked towards the doorway. He saw the silhouette of Hermione and another girl talking, and crying.  
"Ron? Ron, what's happened? Why are all of you crying? What-" Harry's question was cut off when Ron said softly," Dad...Dad had a heart attack and he...he..." Ron couldn't finish because his sobs took over his voice. He started sobbing against the headboard. Harry didn't need Ron to finish his sentence. He knew fully why everyone was crying. The husband of one and the father of many, had died. And of a heart attack. A wave of nausea swept over Harry. He had only known Mr.Weasley for six years of his life, and he didn't know a lot about him, but he felt a pang of sadness in his heart. And plus, seeing one of your best friends cry so much, will make you sad also.  
"Oh my God. Ron...I'm...I'm so sorry. When-"  
"Just...just after you came up here. He and...and Lupin were arguing about...you...and then dad got sweaty and...and he couldn't breathe and...and then he...that was it." Ron couldn't say the word 'die'. He felt that if he said it, it would take away any hope in his heart that it was just a dream. And he was afraid that saying it would make it final.  
"They...they were...why were they arguing about me?" Harry asked with a note of curiosity and guilt in his voice.  
"I dunno Harry, but all I know is that Lupin was trying to go after you and dad got in his way and told Lupin to leave you alone and then...that's when they started arguing." Ron responded to Harry, with sadness etched all over his face and voice.  
Harry could not believe this. HE was the one to blame for Arthur Weasley's death. If he had kept his word and talked to Lupin when he asked him to, there would be none of this. They would all be sleeping peacefully. At least MOST of them would. Harry's mind couldn't help but wander over to the dream he had less than an hour ago.  
_Who was that person? Who does that person look like? It couldn't have been my father. He didn't have sand coloured hair. And whoever it was, why was he protecting my mother and not my dad?_  
"Harry? Harry?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. It was Hermione. She was asking him something, but the beautiful girl next to her distracted him. And she was nothing less than beautiful.  
She had a long mane of dark hair that came up to her ankles. Her caramel skin was flawless except for a small silver coloured cut across her right cheek. She had a very nice figure. She was curvy at all the right places. Her hands looked so delicate and her legs were smooth in the blue knee length skirt she wore. She had big full luscious red lips any girl would get envious for, and her nose was just right. The most beautiful thing about her were her eyes. Her eyelashes were exceptionally long and her eyes were a mixture of blue, green, gray, and surprisingly, red. Her beautiful colour eyes topped her off perfectly.  
"Right Harry?" Hermione asked him with a frown.  
"Huh? What?" Harry said while shaking his head and looking at Hermione.  
"I said, that you should go downstairs and talk to Lupin. It's either now or never Harry, 'cause Lupin blames himself for Mr.Wealsey's death and he says he's going to leave, whether you talk to him or not."  
Harry looked at Ron, then at the girl, then at Hermione.  
"Yeah, I'll go." And with that, he got up and walked out the room without a backward glance.

As Harry was walking to the kitchen, he heard a jumble of noises. He heard a lot of crying. Most of it coming from Mrs.Weasley. As he got closer, he heard Lupin talking to someone with dread in his voice. As the other person started talking, Harry recognized the voice as Dumbleodore's. He was saying something about that they should have told Harry earlier and that he's going to blame himself for everything that's been happening. Harry got up to the kitchen door and pushed it open.  
All talking and moving ceased. Everyone looked towards the door and saw Harry. There was awkward silence for about a minute. Mrs. Wealsey was the first one to move. She walked towards Harry with puffy red eyes and hugged him so tight, he thought his eyes were going to pop out of its sockets.  
"Oh Harry dear. It's horrible...but please...it's not your fault." She cooed to Harry while hugging him. A pang of anger surged through Harry's body. He pushed away from Mrs.Weasley's hug and looked around the room. Near the backyard door was Moody and a red faced crying Ginny. She was clinging to Moody for support and comfort. Moody was patting her head awkwardly. And as he looked around, he saw a large portion of the Wealsey's were gone. The only Weasley that was left was Charlie. And he was standing next to Dumbledore and Lupin. Apparently, they were all arguing before. And it was evident to whom it was about.  
"Lupin, we need to talk." Harry said sternly to Lupin. Lupin turned to Harry and nodded.  
"Can Harry and I please be alone?" Lupin asked while looking at Mrs. Weasley. Everyone nodded and left the kitchen with no questions asked.  
They were finally alone. Again. A/N: OMG!!!!!!!!! I am soooooooooooooo sorry! I haven't been updating for like 1600 years! Well not really. It's actually been only a month, but wow! I know all of you must be angry at me! LOL! But I've been very, very busy for the past month and I haven't had time to write this chapter, but last night, I wrote about 4 more chapters and I am pooped! But here is the seventh chapter and I hope all of you are satisfied! Please R&R please! Thanx and Ciao! 

Krystina


	8. The Truth

Chapter 8: The Truth  
  
Summary of Chapter: A revealing conversation, a visit to St. Mungos Hospital, and a shocking discovery.  
  
**_They were finally alone. Again...  
_**  
Harry looked at Lupin straight in the eyes. He didn't see the usual light of amusement that Lupin always had in his eyes, even in the most serious situations. But this situation was out of his hands. And plus, he blamed himself too. Harry's eyes traveled from Lupin's eyes to his forehead, which beads of sweat were rolling down slowly, to his nose, it's nostrils flaring in then out with every breath he took. He then looked at Lupins mouth. It was sagging downwards, as if he had been frowning since he was born. Harry then looked at Lupin's face all together and it looked...it looked as if he had done a terrible, horrible crime, and he was terrified to get near anyone, or he might do it again.  
_ Or it might just be the lack of sleep that's making him look like that._ Harry smiled as the sound of Sirius' voice came into his head and say something that the Sirius would have said out loud, had he been alive, at a time like this. Lupin saw Harry smiling and asked what was up.  
"Nothing. Just...Just thinking about Sirius." Now Harry soon regretted saying this for Lupin's eyes got wet and he looked away from Harry and covered his eyes.  
"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I should have let you sleep. I should have just left you alone and Arthur wouldn't have...he wouldn't have..." Lupin stopped talking as sobs took over his body. Harry felt like going up to Lupin and comfort him or something, but he couldn't let Lupin think that He was forgiving him. Not just yet.  
"Lupin? Lupin can I ask you something?" Harry asked.  
Lupin looked up with red, puffy eyes and nodded.  
"I...I had another vision last night. But this time, it was like a...a continuation of the one I had when the dementors were near me..." Harry went on and told Lupin the whole vision. When he was done, Lupin was looking at him with wide eyes.  
"And there was something I was asking my self about the guy in the vision. He looked familiar...very familiar...like someone who is sitting right in front of me."  
Lupin looked from Harry, to his hands, which were under the table.  
"Well? Is it true? Was that you in my vision?" Harry really wanted to know if it was true.  
"Listen Harry. There's something I have to tell you, that I have been waiting to tell you when you were ready to know about it."  
"Well? What is it?" Harry leaned towards Lupin so closely, they're eyes crossed every time they tried to look each other in the eyes.  
Lupin took a deep breath and said," You mother and I went out...but in a bad way."  
"What do you mean 'In a bad way?'" Harry asked.  
"We went out...behind your father's back."  
Harry moved away from Lupin and yelled,"You WHAT?" Harry was enraged.  
"Harry! Just listen please!" Lupin tried to calm Harry down, but Harry was clearly pissed.  
Harry got up from his chair and was pacing the kitchen.  
"How...How could you do that!? And to one of your best friends? I bet you did the same thing to Sirius' girlfriend, whoever she was!"  
"Narcissa Malfoy," Lupin said so quietly, that I took Harry about 10 seconds to know what he said.  
"My mum! My mum! Just to think that you were...What? Who did Sirius used to go out with?"  
"I said, Narcissa Malfoy."  
"He...he went out with Narcissa Malfoy? But...But wasn't that his cousin?" Harry asked, remembering a year ago when he was here last time. He was looking at the Black Family Tree tapestry. He remembered how a double line of gold embroidery linked Narcissa Black with Lucius Malfoy. Then how on single vertical gold line from their names led to the name Draco.  
"No...I mean yes...I mean....Arrgh! That's a long story, which I don't have time to tell right now. Harry, listen to me. There was a reason your mother and I was going out without your father knowing."  
"Why then? Tell me! I really need a laugh!"  
"Harry don't take this as a joke because it bloody well isn't! Now Listen! And if you're just going to sit there and laugh, then go! I'll leave you with that thought on your mind for the rest of your life Harry!"  
That was the second time Lupin had yelled at him. And they were both because he was angry with Harry. Harry sat down on the chair across from Lupin and looked intently at Lupin.  
"Go ahead. I'm all ears."  
"Good." Lupin said, and he got comfortable in his chair because he would be sitting in that same chair for a while.  
"Okay. It all started when your grandfather on your father's side passed away. That was in our last year at Hogwarts. He and Lily had been going out since sixth year, and they told everything to each other. But for some weird reason, he didn't tell her this piece of information. Neither had he told us. Yeah, we saw him sometimes moping around with a frown on his face, and sometimes, when we would be near the lake, he would just sit there and not do anything, but we just thought he was having girl trouble with Lily. We never thought it would get as far as it got.  
"One day, Lily came crying to Sirius and I. Pettigrew, strangely, wasn't around that day. We had asked her what was the matter, and she said that James was standing on the top of the north tower with a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand. As soon as she said that, Sirius and I wasted no time getting there. When we did get there though, your father was nowhere to be seen. All three of us ran to the ledge, but there was no evidence that he had jumped. All of a sudden Lily ran over to the left side of the ledge and picked up something.  
'The watch! This is the watch that I got him for his birthday! Why doesn't he have it on? WHY!!!!????' She screamed, and screamed, and screamed until her voice was hoarse, then she just broke down and started crying. I looked over at Sirius and saw that he too had tears in his eyes. He always felt more hurt for people than he did for himself. He walked over to Lily and gave her a hug. Then he got up and put a hand on my shoulder, looked me in the eye and said very low,' Let's look for him later'.  
"After he left, I went over to your mother and sat down next to her and hugged her. I hugged her as if she were a relative that I would never be seeing again. We stood like that for a while, and then she stopped crying and she looked at me. And I did something I swore on myself that I would never do."  
"What was that?" Harry asked, but he had an idea what it was.  
"I kissed her. And I was expecting her to push me away or something, but she didn't. She actually kissed me back. And that's when I knew I was in love. But I didn't feel that floating feeling that James told me about when you're in love. Instead I felt like a 500 Lbs. weight had fallen into my stomach. I stopped kissing her and I moved away. She asked me why I stopped and I said because it wasn't right. She loved James and James loved her. If I came in, it would just complicate things. Then she said something that got me mad at her. She said that James was probably already dead. I looked stared at her while thinking how could she say those things? Then I got up and walked into the tower and into my dorm."  
Lupin looked at his hands. He didn't dare look at Harry for he was afraid of what he might see.  
Harry just stood there, staring at Lupin, breathing fast and hard. He was about to say something to him, but the door opening and the people coming out of it distracted him.  
"What's the matter?" Harry asked instead.  
"We have to go to St. Mungo's Harry. They need me for some questioning over there. Come on now...Get your shoes and robe on, we don't have any time to get properly dressed. Oh, and we're going to have to have to use floo powder to get over there, they need us immediately, and it's the quickest way. Hurry now!" Mrs. Weasley said, while helping Ginny with her robe.  
Everyone put on their shoes and their robes. Mrs. Wealsey called down Charlie and Moody. They both came down and Mrs. Weasley told them how they would get to St. Mungo's. Harry looked over at Lupin, to find that he wasn't there.  
"Hey. HEY!!!" Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at Harry.  
"Where did Lupin go?" He asked with desperation in his voice.  
"He left a few minutes ago," the beautiful girl, who was in the room with Hermione earlier, answered.  
"Oh..." Harry couldn't stop looking at her again. But this time, it wasn't Hermione who interrupted his thoughts; it was Moody chuckling behind him.  
"She's a beauty isn't she, Potter?"  
Harry looked back and saw Moody behind him, with a smile, or it kind of looked like a smile, on his face.  
"How did you...?"  
"Every man looks at a woman like that when she's beautiful, Potter. You have a lot to learn about love."  
Harry almost laughed when Moody said that. He could not imagine Moody talking to him about love. At that moment, he felt himself being pushed towards the living room. When they got there, they started going into the fireplace by two's. Harry got in with the mystery girl. When they got in, the girl introduced her self.  
"Hi! My name is Katie! And I am your-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Her words turned into a scream, for she and Harry were swirling around in a mass of colour. She thought she was going to puke when they both hit ground. Since she wasn't used to doing magic like this, she fell to her knees and yelped in pain.  
Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that the girl, Katie, was kneeling on the ground nursing her stomach and was looking very pale, as if she wanted to throw up. He went over to her and gave her a helping hand. She took it and he helped her up. They stood there staring at each other.

Up close, Harry thought, she looked even more beautiful. Her bright eyes sparkled, as if she were happy to be near him. And little did he know, that she was happy to be near him.  
"So...what were you saying before? You know before we-" Harry's question got cut off as a loud speaker over them announced something involving Mrs. Wealsey.  
**_"Will Molly Weasley report straight to the Natural Causes section of the hospital for questioning. I repeat, will Molly Weasley please report straight to the Natural Causes section of the hospital for questioning. Thank you."_**  
"Oh Dear! That's us! Come on children! Hurry along now! You too Alastor!" Mrs.Weasley hurried them to a door to the right of the hospital.  
Time went by fast when they walked into that room and it wasn't by magic. Mrs. Weasley told all of them to sit down in the waiting room until they finished questioning her. It seemed only like 2 seconds, but she came out with an astonished look on her face. Everyone got up and went up to her and asked her what was the matter.  
"I...I can't believe this!" She squealed.  
"What? Mum? What is it?" Charlie asked his mother with a trace of worry in his voice.  
She looked her eldest son in the eyes and said," I'm...I'm pregnant."  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm back! This chapter took a few days to upload because my pc kinda shut down from too much memory loss and I couldn't get on for like 3 days! I got pc sick! But I finally fixed it today and I spell and grammar checked this chapter and...here it is! Hope you like that ending. I kinda shocked myself also when I wrote it, but hey! It could happen! Her and the late Arthur could've gotten freaky when everyone was sleeping and...okay...too much information there, but I hope you guys know what I mean. Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to R&R this chapter a lot! Please!!!!!! Lol. Bai. Until next time, CIAO! Krystina


	9. Yet Another Death

**Chapter 9: Yet another Death**

**Summary: **As the kids walk to the hospital cafeteria they meet someone they did not expect, Harry tells everyone about Lupin's conversation, on their way back to Mrs. Wealsey, the kids bump into someone unexpected...

_**"I'm...I'm pregnant...."**_

Everyone's mouth sagged open and their eyes widened as Mrs. Weasley told them the surprising news.

"W-what? Mum, can you repeat yourself, please? Because I thought I just heard you say you were pregnant, and that can't be true...Is it?" Charlie Weasley asked his mother.

"Yes...apparently, it...It is! I'm pregnant!" Mrs. Weasley started crying.

"Oh my God!!! Congratulations Mrs. Weasley!!!" Hermione and Katie exclaimed while going up to Mrs. Weasley and hugging her.

Ron, Charlie, Moody and Ginny were all looking at Mrs. Weasley with ridiculous faces. Harry didn't know what to feel. He felt happy for Mrs. Weasley, and yet, he also felt sorry for the Weasley's. He thought about their lack of money and how Mrs. Weasley alone was going to support all eight of her children. Six who are living with her, who she has to feed and clean, and the other two who live far away, but still need support and money. Harry's throat suddenly felt dry, but before he could announce he was going to get some water from the cafeteria, Ron said that he was starving and was going to get something to eat. Mrs. Weasley then asked if anyone wanted to go with him and all of the kids said yes.

"Go on then. Don't be too long now. Oh yes! And before you come back, do you think you can get a few of those Pumpkin Pasties for me please? I desperately need some of those...thank you children!" Mrs. Wealsey called to the children, as they walked towards the staircase.

As soon as the door to the staircase closed, Ron, Ginny and Charlie all leaned against the wall and started complaining about Weasley #8.

"I can't believe this!"

"Less food for us all!"

"Even more secondhand things!"

"Less money!"

"Less food!"

"More hand-me-downs!"

"NO MORE FOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!"

"All of you shut up!" Hermione screamed, and Ron, Ginny and Charlie all stopped complaining.

"What is the matter with you all? You guys should be happy that another Weasley is coming into this world. It gives the Weasley's more of a chance to make more money and make everyone proud to say the name Weasley!" Hermione puffed her chest out and put on a triumphant smile.

Ron, Ginny and Charlie all looked at each other and then at Hermione. They were about to start arguing again, when Harry made a suggestion.

"Maybe we should hurry up and get your mum her pastries before she starts getting moody."

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked.

"It's true! Just shut up and let's go!" Harry said, walking up the stairs two at a time. He stopped when he got to the 7th floor. He looked out the clear glass looking into the hallway of the hospital, and saw a big flashing sign say various things as '**Ivy Higgs Room 123, Jemmise Frost Room 187, and Mother Florence room 165'.**Then all of the messages disappeared and one stood flashing **'Cafeteria Room 347 '. **

"This is our floor. Everyone out!" Harry said, as he held the door open for everyone. They all walked towards the Cafeteria when Ginny suddenly gasped.

They all stopped and looked where Ginny was looking. They all gasped then.

Dolores Umbridge was being fed by a nurse in a small but cozy hospital room. She had blue and green pajamas on and was sporting a weird hairdo. As soon as the kids stopped she looked towards the window. Then her eyes bulged and she got up and walked over to the window. She still had some of whatever that nurse was feeding her in her mouth, but that didn't stop her from opening her mouth and trying to yell at Harry. But the only thing was that She didn't have a voice. She kept on screaming and straining, but no noise whatsoever came out of her mouth. She opened her mouth one more time and tried to scream again, but it only brought tears to her eyes. She looked at Harry, and did something to make everyone laugh. She stuck up her middle finger at him while the nurse pulled her away from the window, and closed the curtains.

"Wonder what happened to her?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious? That day when the centaurs took her away last year, they took away her voice from her. It's a ritual they perform to someone who disobeys them. They either take away your hearing ability, your speaking ability, or your sight. It's simple really." Hermione said as they walked into the cafeteria.

"But how could they have taken away her voice that day, when the next day in the hospital wing, she was talking fine?" Ron asked while they looked at the menus.

"They don't take it away right there and then, it takes time Ron. Anyway, you'll learn about it this year in school anyway."

"And how do you know that? Hacked into the school's lesson plans now have you?" Ron asked with a smile.

"No...I just...oh...I just don't feel like explaining it now. I would like a spinach, chicken and cheese roll with no mushrooms and extra pickles, please." Hermione asked, and a plate formulized in front of her with what she ordered. She gave her money to the lady behind the counter and thanked her.

Everyone else ordered and sat down in a table all the way in the back. As soon as they sat down, Harry told them all about the conversation he and Lupin had earlier. When he finished, everyone was looking at him in awe.

"Oh my God Harry...That's...that's..."

"So sad." Ginny finished Hermione's sentence.

"And that's all he told you? He didn't tell you anymore about your dad?" Ron asked.

"Nope. That's when you guys walked...Barged in. And I was going to ask him about my father when I finished dressing, but when I looked over to where he was sitting, he was gone." Harry moved his chicken salad around his plate. He really didn't feel that hungry, though he did down about 4 cups of iced tea in about 2 minutes. Everyone else finished their food and washed up. Charlie ordered a box of Pumpkin Pasties for his mother before they left the cafeteria.

When they walked out, they saw a whole bunch of doctors rushing around with facemasks on and operating utensils in they're hands, moving from one room to another.

"What's happening?" Ginny asked, but no one answered because no one knew.

Harry scanned the hallway as they walked down it. As they passed the room all the doctors were in, Harry saw faint silver hair.

_No...It can't be. It's too stupid to even think-_

Harry's thought's were suddenly stopped when a blonde woman walked passed them, with a kid with silvery blonde hair behind her.

Draco Malfoy.

He had bags under his eyes, and his face looked all red a swollen as if he had been...

"Crying? The great Draco Malfoy has been crying? Wow...that's a first."

Draco's head turned towards Harry, and Harry was surprised to see that there was no anger etched on Draco's face. Instead, there was only sorrow.

"Potter. Look, I'm not in the Goddamn mood to be messed with today okay? So if you ever see me in the hallways of this place, then don't talk to me." Draco's voice was uneven and cracked as if he wanted to cry. "And leave me the HELL ALONE!!!!" And with that he walked to the room where the doctors were.

"Oh my God" Harry heard Hermione say faintly.

A few moments passed and they didn't move. A few seconds later, an endless beep could be heard from the room and the woman's sudden scream carried on through the fourth floor.

A/N: Pretty short chapter I know! I suck, but I'm getting a new pc, so no updates for a couple of days :(. So sad I know! But I hope you liked this Chapter. Kudos to the first to guess who just died! Lol! It's so obvious! And no kudos for you people who don't have a clue who died! :( But I know I'm making alot of people die alot in the beginning, but it all sums up in the end, so never fear! Lol. Well, that's all for my update, and I'll see ya in a couple 'o days! Until next time. Ciao! Bai!

Krystina


	10. Vosecume Olvarum

**Chapter 10: **

**Summary: **Hermione faints, Lupin appears out out of nowhere after Lucius' death, more of the revealing conversation, and Mrs. Weasley gets moody over her pasties.

_**...and the woman's sudden scream carried on through the fourth floor...**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Lucius!!!! Come back!!!!"

"Mum, he's dead! Quit screaming! You act like you've never seen anybody else die before! He was just-"

SMACK!

The group outside the room all winced as a piercing slapping sound came from the room.

"Don't you dare...he wasn't just...he...he..."

SMACK!

"Stop smacking me you crazy woman! If you raise your hand up one more time I will..."

SMACK!

"Let me go!!! He is my son! I can hit him if I want! He is my property now!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Hermione, who was the closest to the door, had to move away from it for three hospital guards came out of the room, holding down the woman who was walking with Draco before. her blonde hair was coming out of the hurried ponytail she had put on earlier, her face was red from crying and screaming so much, and her voice was hoarse from yelling at Draco. A nurse in white was walking towards her with the most enormous needle Harry had ever seen.

"No! No! Not the needle! Anything but the needle!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!"

Her voice faded as the nurse injected the huge needle point into the woman's forearm. Instantly, the woman dosed off in the guards arms. They took her towards a vacant bed in another room and layed her down gently.

"Do you want to be with your mother Mr. Malfoy?" Harry heard a doctor ask Draco.

"I don't want to be around her when we're at home. What makes you think I want to be around her in this place?" Draco ask, and without waiting for an answer, he turned around and walked out of the room where his father just died in.

When he walked out, he walked right into Hermione, who was stuck where she was.

"Watch where the hell your going you ugly, filfthy mudblood," he muttered while glaring at Hermione.

"Wha...I...sorry..." Hermione didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether to feel sorry for Draco, or to feel insulted about what he just called her.

"You better watch your mouth Mafloy, or there might be a replay of what happened in third year, right Hermione?" Ron, on the other hand, wasn't having any of this feeling sorry for Malfoy crap. His father just died too, and he's not going around cursing at his mother, or insulting other people. Hermione just stood silent.

"What is it Granger? Cat got your tongue? What is it? Everytime I say 'Mudblood' you stop talking? No, it can't be. Because if it were, you would have gone mute ages ago." Draco just smiled and kept on insulting Hermione with a faint smile.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you. Hermione is about to burst if you keep on calling her...THAT!" Ron kept trying to get Hermione fired up, but for some reason, Hermione didn't want to hurt Draco.

"Mudblood...mudlood...filfthy...little...mudblood...."

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione shouted with tears in her eyes. She glared at Draco, and for a second, her hand shot up, ready to strike, but a second later it fell limp by her side.

"Stop it already...I...I'm tired...so...tired of you...and this...and you..." She turned to Ron. "Just stop it..." And with that, she fell to the ground, eyes closed and breathing heavily.

Draco laughed and said," Jeez, she's a realiable one, isn't she? Yeah right." He looked at Harry straight in the eyes for a minute, then walked away.

Ron ran towards Hermione and picked her up.

"We have to get her to a bed. Now." He sounded very scared.

"Maybe you should ask-WHOA!" Ginny gasped as the figure of Remus Lupin materialized in front of Ron. He had obviously apparated there.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at Hermione.

"One word. Malfoy." Ron answered. He was holding Hermione's hand without even knowing it. But everyone else did.

"Give me her. I will take her to a bed. When I come back, I want to know exactly what happened." He took Hermione and walked with her to the nearest room. He went in and in about a minute, he walked out and closed the door.

"I told the nurse to not disturb her or give her any medication. I also to told her to tell Hermione where she is when she wakes up. She might not remember. So, anyway...about Malfoy..?"

It passed about five minutes when Harry had told him all about what happened with Draco and his mother and father.

"So, Lucius Malfoy died?" Lupin asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"And...and Narcissa...I mean Draco's mother seemed very saddened about it?"

"It's more like...angry," Ginny answered.

"Angry...It's like her to get angry...she didn't want him to die-"

"I mean, I wouldn't want my husband to die either! Even if he was a selfish, soddy, icky git like Lucius was," Ginny said.

"Yes, but there had to be a reason why she wasn't sad."

"Shouldn't the statement be 'There had to be a reason that she was angry'?" Harry asked.

"No...I know why she was angry at Lucius dying. The only thing that's stumping me as the fact that she's not sad too. I mean, it's like what Ginny said. They have been married since they were 18. Right after they both graduated from Hogwarts, he asked her to marry him. Nobody knows why she said yes right away, but some people thought she was under the Imperius Curse or something like that. But eventually, the rumour died out as their first child was born."

"Draco," Charlie said.

"Yes..." Lupin paused and thought for a moment.

"But Lupin...didn't you say something about Sirius dating Draco's mum?" Harry asked.

"Yes...I...Hey! Do they..." Lupin looked at everyone else sitting in the waiting room.

"Yes...I told them everything." Harry answered.

"Okay...Yes they did go out. And...well...she had this thing for me, but don't get mad Harry, please! Let me explain first. I'll tell you guys first about what happened after...well...you know. After I went into my bed, I fell asleep thinking about what just happened. The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake. When I opened my eyes, it was Sirius. As soon as I saw his face, I got up from my bed and walked over to James' bedside table, opened the last drawer and took out his invisibility cloak. We knew exactly where to go. We went to the roof of the Astronomy Tower, and as we thought, there he was, with a bottle of Herald's Best Firewhiskey in his hands, looking out into the sky. We both sat down next to him, and looked at him. That's when we noticed that he had tears in his eyes. Sirius asked him what was wrong and James just took another gulp of the firewhiskey. I told him about Lily being terrified, not knowing if he was alive or not. At that, James looked at me and said,'My father died.'

I didn't know what to say. I finally said that I was sorry. Then he said,' My mother killed herself because she couldn't bare to be without him.'" Lupin paused and looked over at Harry. His eyes were wide and filled with...sadness. He figures out his parents are dead when he was old enough to understand, and now he is told that his grandfather died, and his grandmother died while attepting suicide because of it. He felt...Harry didn't know how to feel. He didn't know if he should feel sad that they died, or relieved that it was just that and nothing worse. Like something including Voldemort. Lupin continued.

"That night, we pursuaded him to go to our dorm and go to sleep. He said he would go, but that he wouldn't go to sleep. That he couldn't go to sleep with all that was on his mind. We knew he was bluffing becuase a few minutes after he got into bed, he slept like a baby. I decided not to tell Sirius or James about what happened earlier that day. The next day, we noticed Lily wasn't in any of her classes. We asked all of her closest friends, including Narcissa Roberts."

"That was Malfoy's mother's name before she got married?"

"Yes. Anyway, it went on like that for about a month. By then, everyone took in notice of it. But James seemed kind of calm about it. He was saying that she was probably mad at him and didn't want to talk to anyone at all. But I knew it wasn't that at all. Later that day, Dumbledore had called Srius and I into his office. He told us everything about Lily's absence. He said that she felt no one loved her anymore and she left the castle to seek a place to live and another to love. But Dumbledore said that when he sent Fawkes to see how Lily was doing, Fawkes came back about a month later, looking hazradously hurt, and holding a note, bearing the words, 'She is in my hands now! She no longer needs you mudblood lovers and half-bloods! She is my property now! She is no longer yours!'. And the note was signed with the curvy, blood red signature of Lord Voldemort."

Lupin was inturrupted by 3 gasps from the three Weasley's. Harry expected something like this. Voldemort would make up a stupid note with so much drama it, just so that the hero could go up to him and kick his ass in the end anyway.

"So what happened next?" Ginny asked breathlessly.

"Then, Dumbledore asked us to do something so extravagant. He asked us to go over to Voldemort's hideout, which at the time was in a little town in Britain, and rescue Lily. We said yes right away because one, we'd do anything for Lily, and two, we thought it was cool at the time to rescue someone from the big bad Voldemort. So that day, Dumbledore let us skip our classes so we could get ready for that night. That night, we crept to Dumbledore's office with James' invisibility cloak. When we got there he told us that one of us has to stay outside of the house and watch guard, while the other goes in and...saves Lily. He made us a portkey and the last thing we heard him say before we left was, 'Don't die.' Next thing we knew, we were at am old, dirty alleyway with rows apon rows of busted down houses. We saw a light coming from the nearest house and we walked over to it. That's when I heard your mother screaming those same things you heard in your visions, Harry. Sirius decided to stay and guard the outside of the house in case other death eaters decide to be nosy and come in. And I was the one who went in and saved your mother."

"What was that curse you used on Voldemort? Vosecume...?"

"Olvarum. It was sort of a stunning curse. Like the stupefy curse. But it was very different from stupefy. This one was...more powerful. You know how stupefy lasts about a couple of minutes? Well this one used to last about 5 hours. And it reall used to knock you out, and when you woke up, your bones would feel as if you were a human punching bag the day before."

"Why are you saying 'was' instead of 'is'?" Ginny asked.

"It's simple really. It was outlawed about 5 years ago due to someone dying of it. Now, it's kind of like one of the Unforgivable curses...only, it's not as bad as the other three." Ron answered, which made everyone look at him as if he were crazy. They were all thinking_, Ron? Giving a smart answer? That can't be right...What in the world???._

"What? Ok! Hermione got me to read Hogwarts a History and Curses Of Our Time, okay?" Ron flushed the color of his hair.

Everyone started laughing. Even Lupin. Harry felt glad to see Lupin smile again. His eyes were bright and alive again, like they were when Sirius was alive. Suddenly, Harry remembered the picture album that came with Sirius' will. Sirius' Will! In all this hassle of Mr. Weasley's death, and these vision's Harry's been having, Harry forgot to tell Lupin about Sirius' Will!

"Lupin...I-"

At that moment, a red-haired middle aged woman walked into the waiting room and walked over to Ron.

"Where in the world are my Pasties? Eh? I want my pasties now!" She looked like a lion who had just found prey, looked somewhere else for just a second, and when she looked back, it's food was gone.

"I...I don't have it...he-" Ron pointed at Charlie, but before she could start screaming at Charlie, he threw the bag of pumpkin pasties and her and she ripped it open. They all sat amazed as they watched Mrs. Wealsey eat a dozen Pumpkin Pasties in less than 2 minutes.

"Wow, mum! I didn't know you could eat that fast!" Ron exlaimated.

"It's very common for pregnant woman to eat fast, Ron. Don't you know that? Your soooo inexperienced about pregnant women!"

"Your...your pregnant Molly?" Lupin sounded...amazed.

"Well...yes...Yes I am!" Now Molly sounded a little proud to say that she still had enough in her to produce a baby.

"Well! I guess this is it for the hospital. They already questioned me about Arthur and We can all go back now. Besides, you all have to get up bright and early in the mornig tommorow because we have to go school shopping in Diagon Alley. So, let's go! Chop! Chop!" And she led all of them outside to a starry, moonless night.

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, but as I said before, I got a new laptop and it took me around 2 days to get aol back so it was tiring. And then I had to upload all of the chapters I have typed so far from my old pc to my new pc. SO I had to go buy like 3 floppy discs and do all of this saving and then uploading and it was hell! Lol! But now I have everything under control, and the next chapter will be up hopefully by tommorow or Sunday, cause I have plans this Saturday. Well, I hope you like this chapter. There is alot of monologue from Lupin I know, but he has to explain everything from when he was young, because he's the only one left who can tell them all this information. Well, there was alot to read in this chapter and hopefully that's how the future chapter's will be. More longer than the previous one. So, I hope you liked it, and if you didn R&R. And even if you didn't like it, remember what I said, flames are welcome. But don't be too harsh!!! Lol. Well, until next time! Ciao! Krystina

P.S. And I'm sorry if there are alot of words that are spelled incorrectly or that the grammar sucks, but i haven't downloaded Microsoft Word and that's the only way I can spell check and grammar check my chapters. So...bai!


	11. Back on the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 11: Back on the Hogwarts Express**

**Summary: **Hermione comes out of St. Mungos with some information on Draco, yet another encounter with Draco Malfoy, but in Diagon Alley instead, more of the freaky vision, the crew gets back on the Knight Bus, and then the Hogwarts express, which breaks down, and...And now I am telling you too much! Read to find out what happens!

**_ ...And she led all of them outside to a starry, moonless night..._**

****The next couple of days went by like the wind. The hospital released Hermione the next day and she came with some very interesting Malfoy news.

"She WHAT?" Ginny was dumbfounded.

"Yep! I saw them arguing threw the window to the hallway. She took off her ring, threw it at Draco, said something like, 'I didn't like him very much your father. But you seemed more attached to him than I was...Keep it...Oh yeah, and I will be signing the papers later on today', and she walked out." Hermione said with an unreadable face.

"Jeez, she might as well just have spit in Draco's face, the way she just...I would have been so mad at her." Ginny said, sadly.

"Draco? Since when did you start calling him Draco?" Ron asked, not nicely.

"Oh puh-leeze, Ron!" Ginny said, while getting up and following Hermione up to their room.

After that day, there wasn't any more time to talk about the Malfoy's because there was a lot of packing and school supply buying to do. The next day, they all went to Diagon Alley and got their school supplies, and surprisingly, there was Draco with his mother looking at some new dress robes for this year's Coming Of Age Ball.

"How about a blue one Draco? Hmmm? That would look nice, and it will really bring out the color in your eyes."

"Blue? Mum, blue? Are you...You don't know what **I **like Mum! That's why...That's why I wish Dad was here instead of you...He would get me the green and black robes that I wanted, and...We wouldn't even be here shopping! We would be in France right now! Getting the most finest robes and school supplies in the world. Instead, I'm here...In this...This shitty excuse for a school supply place, getting **BLUE** dress robes! You know what? I'm tired of this! And I'm tired of you! I-"

SMACK!

"No Draco...I'm tired you. Now go in there and get whatever the fuck you want...NOW!"

Draco's hand went up to his swollen right cheek. He looked around and saw Harry and the Wealsey's staring at him in pity. He turned around again and walked up the steps to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. But before he went in, he turned around, looked Harry straight in the eyes, and stuck up his middle finger at him.

Harry was surprised Draco did that. As he watched Draco walk into the store, he was also surprised how sorry he felt for him. Then he heard Ron's voice in the distance telling him that they were leaving. He turned away from the store and followed Ron to the nearest fireplace.

That night, Harry fell asleep with what happened earlier on his mind.

_"Remus! What are you-?"_

_"Lily! Lily, oh my God! Your okay! I'm so happy! I-" The man's sentence was silenced when warm, tender lips covered his own. He thought his heart fell to his stomach. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in closer, making the kiss deeper. Their tongues played tag each other's mouth. The young man traced small circles on the woman's back, through the thin, white cotton shirt she had on. He inhaled her scent of soap, expensive perfume, dirt, and blood, and almost gagged into the hollow of her neck. He pushed her away._

_"What is it Remus?" She asked with wide eyes that were not hers._

_"What has he done to you Lily? Whom has he made you kill?" He answered her with a question, which was one of the things she hated about him._

_She started crying._

_"What? What is it? Who is it? Who is it that you killed? Was he close to you? Tell me...Please!" And with that, he hugged her. He hugged her for what seemed like eternity. Then he let go of her, for he felt something crawling towards him. He had good reflexes and that was one of his best abilities. He took the young lady by the waist, and picked her up. She was feather light, like she hadn't been eating right since she left Hogwarts. He turned around, with his wand in the hand that wasn't holding the woman. As he turned around, he learned that his thoughts were right. There was a humungous snake coming towards them with amazing speed._

_"Remus, go! He's going to attack if you don't move! GO!!!" The young lady screamed. At that moment, the snake decided to attack. The young man thought that, that was it. He was going to be dead in a few seconds. He closed his eyes and waited for the attack. His mind drifted towards the kiss. At least he would die after kissing Lily Evans. The girl he loved. But seconds turned into minutes and nothing happened. So the young man decided to open his eyes, and he jumped as he saw the face of one of his best friends frowning in front of him. He jumped back and nearly dropped the girl._

_"Sirius? What the...What happened with the snake?"_

_"What? Didn't you here me do the Rictusempra spell? Look." He pointed at the snake on the ground. And there it was, on it's back, shaking all over, and letting out high wheezing noises._

_"Is it..." _

_"Yeap...It's laughing all right. Looks like it's having a seizure instead though...Doesn't it?" He paused for a moment, "Did you here something?" _

_"Yeah...I did...We better go..." The young mad said while walking towards the broken down door with the girl in his arms. Before they walked out, the snake on the floor disappeared and a piercing voice said menacingly," You will pay Evans and Lupin! And so will you Black! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

"Hmmmph? Hermione...izzatu?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Yes it's me, but you have to get up now or we're going to be late!"

Harry sat up.

"Late for what?" He asked, as he rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"For school, Harry! Now get up and hurry!" And with that, she yanked the sheets covering Harry off of the bed, threw some muggle clothing at him, walked out and closed the door.

When Harry walked downstairs after getting dressed and brushing his teeth, he almost got toppled over by Ginny, who was looking for her jumper.

"Smphy Hmphry," was what Harry got as an apology, for she had a piece of toast in her mouth, but he didn't sweat it. He was going back to his home at Hogwarts. His thoughts about Hogwarts were interrupted as Mrs. Wealsey stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.

"No time for a regular breakfast, dear. We have to go now. Why don't you just go and wait by the bus?"

_Bus? Did she just say bus?_

He walked outside to the stuffy outdoors and took off the light sweater he had on over his t-shirt and wrapped it around his waist. He turned the curb and couldn't believe what he saw.

There was the Knight Bus. All purple and everything. He walked over the front of the bus and saw the girl named Katie, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George talking to a guy who looked to be in his early twenties, with a full head of sandy hair, and when Harry heard him talk, it was in an Irish accent. He walked over to them and saw, to his surprise, that the new bus driver had a striking resemblance to his fellow Gryffindor, Seamus Finnegan. When the young man introduced himself to Harry, Harry figured out that he was related to Seamus. He was his older brother in fact, and his name was Jonathan, Johnny for short.

"And you must be Harry Potter? My brother's told me a lot about you. Your a Chudley Cannons fan aren't you?"

And that's what the boys, Katie and Hermione stood talking about until Moody, Lupin, Charlie, Ginny and Mrs. Wealsey packed up all their things in the bus, and told them to get in the bus before they missed the train. Even though the bus had a new driver, it still went dangerously fast. By the time they got to King's Cross Station, Hermione, Katie, Ginny and Mrs. Wealsey felt like gagging. Ron came out, mumbling, "Never again...never. Why did I even think I could stand it a second time? Never." Fred and George came out laughing and smiling, but feeling quite a bit nauseous. But Moody, Charlie, Lupin and Harry came out looking and feeling fine. Harry figured out the best thing to do when you're on the Knight bus was to sit down and hold on tight.

The kids got all of their belongings and before going through the barrier to Platform 3/4, said a hurried goodbye to Mrs. Wealsey, Lupin, Moody, Charlie, Fred and George.

"You sure you guys can make it through a year of school without us?" Fred asked.

"Hopefully, yeah. Have fun with the Joke shop guys!" Hermione said, and she kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Awwww...Hermione...Stop making us feel bad!" George joked around.

"Try to make as much malice as we do you guys. Yes Hermione, even you and ickle Ronniekins...So what if you guys are Prefects?"

Hermione sighed and then smiled.

"Oh yeah, and don't forget to make a mental note in your heads to tell us next summer, who took our places as the school's troublemakers, Okay?"

"Sure! Goodbye you guys!" They all yelled in unison, and they all went through the barrier, and into the train just as the clock struck eleven.

"Whew! That-was-close!" Ron panted as they looked for an empty compartment.

"Over here you guys!" A familiar voice called from the end of the aisle.

They walked over and said hello to their fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom. They walked into the compartment and sat down. A few minutes later, Seamus and Dean walked in and started talking about this years Ball.

"I here they're going to serve wine! Can you imagine that?" Seamus said smiling.

"Yeah, I can imagine everyone drinking too much and we all end up dancing in our underwear, if that's what you mean." Dean said, laughing.

"You guys are such clowns! Besides, I'm sure Dumbledore's told the house elves to limit the amount of wine each person drinks." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Hermione! Can you just for once, not use your brain, and have fun? Please?" Ron asked.

"Alright then. But I still stand by what I said. And I don't think any of you will be seeing my knickers anytime soon." Hermione said, smiling.

"Awwww man!" Ron was the only one to say that, which made everyone look at him. He blushed and excused himself to the train's bathroom.

"Okay then. Anyway...I wonder why they're calling it a Coming Of Age Ball? I mean...Don't we come of age when we're seventeen or something?" Dean asked to no one in particular.

"What they mean by that is that they think we're of age to start drinking and getting drunk!" Seamus said, with a wicked smile on his face.

"Shut up about the wine, Seamus!" Everyone in the compartment said to Seamus.

"Okay. Hehe." Then they shut up about the Ball, and started talking about their O.W.L. scores. In the conversation, Ron came back in and sat next to Neville, instead of the seat he had next to Hermione earlier.

"I passed seven O.W.L.s. How many did you pass Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Six." Harry simply answered.

"Six? I only passed five." Neville said, sadly.

"That's okay Neville. At least you didn't get Snape!" Harry said.

"Who said I didn't get him?" Neville said to the floor.

"It's okay Neville. It was all for the bet...What!? How...how is that possible?" Hermione shrieked.

"I dunno...He probably still wants to torture me until the day I graduate. If I graduate." Neville said with frown.

"Don't say that Neville! You have to stop downing yourself! This year, think of it as your turning point. I'll help you in and out of class, and hopefully you can graduate next year with a frown on Snape's face, and a big smile on your face. Okay?" Hermione put her hand on Neville's shoulder.

Neville's face lit up.

"Really, Hermione?"

"Yes Neville. I'll be sure to-" Hermione's sentence was cut off as the train gave an enormous lurch, then stopped.

"What the-" Ron stopped as the lights shut off.

"What's happening?" Seamus said with a little fear in his voice.

They heard the engine slowly die out. Then there was silence.

"Why isn't anyone moving around? What's happened?" Hermione asked tensely.

There was a sudden shriek that made everyone jump.

Who better to walk in at that moment, than Draco Malfoy. But this time it was different. This time, he was alone and scratched up.

"Oh my God. It's bad. It's really bad." He wiped away at his bleeding lip and practically sat on Hermione.

"OUCH!" Hermione yelped.

"Shut up!" Draco put a hand over her mouth and put a finger from his other hand to his mouth to tell all of them to be quiet.

Harry felt a familiar sensation in his lower stomach.

_Please no. Not again. Not in front of Malfoy this time. Please._ Harry pleaded.

The compartment door opened slowly. The hand that was sliding the door open was slimy and ugly. The door opened all the way, and before Harry fainted, the last thing he heard and saw was a hand going towards Draco, and shrieking.

Then everything turned black.

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! I know I suck! But, my Microsoft word was acting up again, and I had to re-load it...so yeah. But I hope you guys liked this chapter, a little more cursing in this one, but next chapter is pretty a non-cursing chapter. Lol. Well, please R&R and I'll see ya next time! Until next time...CIAO!

Krystina


	12. Back At Hogwarts

Chapter 12: Back at Hogwarts

Summary: Draco and Harry have a normal conversation, without any cursing or screaming, some more Ron/Hermione moments, the first day of school and a teacher's already missing, the trio meets new DaDA Proffessor, and Harry gets tired. Lol.

Disclaimer: I know I forgot to write this for the first eleven chapters, but I just wanted to say this now before some bozo tells me that I'm stealing J.K.'s idea. I do **not**, I repeat, I do **not **own Hp or anything else created by J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot to this fic.

Harry opened his eyes to a bright light. For a while, he just laid there, trying to catch up on where he was, and what happened. He then heard a familiar drawling voice say something he did not quite catch.

"W-what?" He mumbled.

"I said could you pass me the big chunk of chocolate that's next to you?" Draco said a bit more clearly this time. But Harry didn't move.

"Why don't you get up and get it yourself, Malfoy?" Harry said, wide-awake now.

"Well, if it wasn't for the fact that I can't move my bloody arms, I would have already gotten it, Potter." Draco replied, impatiently.

Harry sat up slowly, fearing that he would get of headache if he did it too fast, and looked at his surroundings. He quickly figured out that he was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He knew he should be happy to be back to his home, but he felt an eerie, creepy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He quickly put that feeling aside as he looked towards where Draco was sitting. Harry choked down a gasp when he saw the condition that Draco was in. He was lying there, with bandages around both of his arms, stained with dried blood, and one of them bent at an odd angle. His face was even worse. His lip was split open in about three different places, his nose had a small but deep cut in it, and his right eye was swollen and red and puffy. His lower body was under the sheets, but Harry had a suspicion that one of his legs was badly scraped, due to the fact that there were blood stains on the sheet, right where his left knee was.

"Well? Are you going to stare, or are you going to give me the chocolate?" Draco said again, with even more impatience in his voice.

"Fine." And with that, Harry got up, took the chunk of chocolate that was on the bedside table in between the two beds, and walked over to Draco. He put the piece of chocolate in one of Draco's hands, and walked back over to his bed. He crawled back into the bed and sat down with his knees drawn up on his chest. He put his chin on his knees and stared at Draco, eating the chocolate with a childlike grace.

"What happened, Malfoy?" Harry asked calmly.

Draco stopped eating the piece of chocolate and looked at Harry.

"Well, after I barged into your compartment, some Dementors decided to stop by. The Dementor grabbed me and started choking me. Though I didn't get the attention I needed, I fear, because you had fainted yet again! And everyone in the compartment was, as always, only paying attention to you. And then, that stupid Mudblood Granger screamed as someone cast the Expecto Patronum Spell, and then...someone hit me over the head and I fell unconscious." Draco added the last part to say that he hadn't fainted. Which was what he exactly did. But he thought Harry didn't need to know that. But little did he know that Harry knew he fainted.

"Oh. And why did you barge into our compartment like that? Did it have anything to do with the train breaking down?" Harry asked.

"Oh, about that. Well...I...Ummm," Draco stuttered.

Harry had never heard Draco stutter before. Never. He knew Draco was going to make something up because that's the same thing he would do. But he didn't say anything because he didn't feel like arguing. He felt drained.

"Well...when the train stopped...ummm...Crabbe and Goyle...they...ummm...they got really scared and started beating each other up...and I tried to leave...and then Crabbe grabbed me...and they started using me as a human punching bag...and I finally got away from them...and I just happened to barge into your compartment." Draco finished with a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"That's crap Malfoy. What really happened? Tell me the truth." Harry said, looking at Draco with a serious face.

"The truth, Potter? You can't handle the truth." Draco said, with a smirk on his face.

"I'm serious Malfoy. Tell me the truth...It's probably the reason why we're here in the first place. It's important Malfoy." Harry said sternly.

"Fine. You want to know the truth? Well here it is! I-" Draco was cut off as the door burst open and Hermione and Ron ran in.

"Harry! Oh my God! Your okay!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry in a friendly, but tight embrace.

"'Mione...your ummm...choking...me..." Harry managed to choke out.

"Hermione, let Harry breath." Ron said, a bit stiffly.

When Hermione let go of Harry, he saw why. Ron and Draco were staring at each other, each with the same amount of loathing on their faces, and in their eyes.

"Ron! Look! Harry's okay! See?" Hermione said, obviously trying to ease the tension between Draco and Ron.

"Yes Weasley. Go along with your little friends. Nobody wants you over here." Draco said with a smirk.

"Okay then. But before I go, I have to agree on what you said. You are a nobody." And with that, Ron walked over to Harry's bed and shut the curtain around them.

"Ron! Why are you so mad at Malfoy so suddenly? We just got to school and he didn't do anything to you!" Hermione whispered.

"The way he...the way he hit you back there on the train...before he fainted...it was just-"

"I did not faint Weasley!" They heard Draco yelled on the other side of the curtain.

"What do you mean the way he hit her? Hermione...Did he hit you?" Harry asked, voice full of concern.

"He didn't hit me. He...if you don't want to believe me, you don't have to. After you fainted Harry, the dementors were coming after Draco, but I was in front of him, and the hand closed around my shirt instead. And...And Draco pulled the hand free of my shirt and then he fainted when one of the dementors got really close to him. Close enough to suck his soul out." Hermione shivered and continued.

"But before it could do that, a seventh year called to the driver of the train, and the driver did the Expecto Patronum spell and the Dementors got off the train. And...That was it." Hermione finished.

Harry just stood there trying to pick it all up. Malfoy...protecting Hermione? It couldn't be possible...Malfoy **hated **Hermione.

_This is going to be a very interesting year, _Harry thought.

That day, everyone else that was in the compartment with Harry went to visit him. It was like a party. Even Fred and George came. There was screaming and yelling and Draco was all alone all day. When Madame Promfrey got tired of the yelling and screaming, she shooed everyone out and told Harry and Draco to go to sleep. Thankfully, that night Harry had a dreamless sleep. But little did he know that Draco was in the bed next to him, tossing and turning and sweating and whimpering in his sleep.

"Welcome students. Welcome to your sixth year of Hogwarts. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Senborough. That's Sen-Bor-Oh."

"Oh my God. We're not 6 year olds. We know how to say Sen...Sen...Forget it." Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the back of the DaDA room.

"Shut up, Ron. Just try and listen please?" Hermione said impatiently. She was looking at the new teacher with amazement in her eyes.

He wasn't that old. Maybe in his late fifties. But he had so many lines in his face, it looked like a wrinkled piece of paper. It was as if he had been through many things in his life. His hair was a fiery red color. Kind of like Ron's. He walked in a cool catlike grace, even though he had a slight limp on his right leg.

"I am here this year to teach you all you need to know in Defense Against the Dark Arts for next year's N.E.W.T.'s. And if your lucky, we can even squeeze some advanced learning before, as I here everyone saying, I get cursed with the DaDA bad luck." He finished the sentence there, trying to say that there was no such curse, but everyone sat in their seats, and uneasy feeling in the room.

"You guys really don't believe that do you? I mean...oh. Forget it. Let's get on with the first lesson." Mr. Senborough tried to defend himself, but dropped it and started asking questions.

"So, tell me, what have you guys been studying lately in DaDA?" He asked.

As always, Hermione raised her hand first.

"Yes Ms..?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

"Okay. Tell me Ms. Granger."

"Well, last year, we really didn't learn that much with Proffesor Umbridge, but we did learn alot with our secret..." Hermione trailed off, not knowing if the teacher already knew about the D.A. or not.

"Club...I already heard from Dumbledore. Dumbledore's Army...Great name...Anyway, continue Ms. Granger." Proff. Senborough said, leaning on his desk.

"Anyway, we learned how to defend ourselves incase of...ummmmm...emergencies. We learned the Impediment Curse, the Reductor Curse, the Stunning Curse, how to produce a Patronus, and alot more." Hermione said.

"Interesting...Very Interesting. Okay, put away your wands and take out your books."

There were groans all around the room as the kids pulled out their books.

"Don't worry. I'm not like Umbridge. We will be doing alot of wand work, but today, I want you guys to focus on one thing. Open your book "Book of Great Reemers" to page three. Now before you start reading, does anyone know what a Reemer is?" Proff. Senborough asked, eyes searching the room.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air as usual.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"Reemers are witches or wizards who can do wandless magic. They are more powerful than ordinary witches and wizards, but their Reemer power can have horrible consequences."

"Like?"

"Like...If they don't know how to control it, it can just go crazy. Like if your mad and you can't control it, anything near you that's glass will break and shatter. But on the other hand, if your really happy or content, it just might start snowing in the middle of summer or flowers might start sprouting in the middle of winter." Hermione answered.

"Very good Ms. Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." The Slytherins growled at Mr. Senborough.

"Another mudblood, muggle loving idiot." Draco Malfoy muttered behind Harry, talking to one of his classmates, Pansy Parkinson.

Harry turned around and scowled at Draco. Draco scowled back.

"Okay. Everyone you have 10 minutes to read chapter one. Starting now."

Everyone started reading and the only noise was of paper crumbling under people's touch.

Harry read the first sentence and was immediately into the subject of Reemers.

_Reemers are one of the most Rarest, but the most powerful beings in the world._

Harry read on until he finished the first chapter. He hadn't learned so much in that one chapter, so he read the second chapter as well. By the time he finished the second chapter, he learned about Ptomle Dequire, the first Reemer ever. Nuisa Reshinbald, the first Reemer to turn evil. And Natasha Giolato, the first muggle Reemer.

It was time to change classes and the teacher assigned the homework for that night.

"Write a summary for the first chapter of the book. At least half a page!" Mr. Senborough said before the class filed out of the classroom.

"Homework on the first day of school. I still don't understand why they can't give us a day to catch up with our friends. I mean, if they-"

"Ron shut up! Your already giving me a headache and it's only the first day of school! Besides, if you want to do good on your N.E.W.T.'s next year, then you're going to have to get used to alot of homework." Hermione said to Ron with an air of impatience in her voice. They were walking to their next class.

"Potions. Eeergh. Why do we always have to have Potions on the first day? I mean, who wants to see that ugly git with the abnormally large nose everyday?" Ron asked with a frown.

"I know I don't." Harry said smiling. In reality, he was kind of glad that he was going to Potion's class. He missed challenging Snape in classes. He missed when they eyed each other down. And he even missed laughing at that big nose of his. But when he walked into the classroom, Snape wasn't at his desk.

There were silent whispers coming from different parts of the classroom. While Harry walked over to a vacant table with Hermione and Ron, he caught some of the whispered conversations other kids were having.

"...he was on a mission for You-Know-Who..."

"...he was afraid of coming back.."

"...he ran away with one of the houselves to have a steamy getaway from Hogwarts..."

Harry laughed for a bit at the last comment, but the next one he heard gave him the shivers.

"...he got killed by You-Know-Who..."

_What if he did get killed by Voldemort_, thought Harry. _What if Voldemort found him over the summer and killed him? He did betray Voldemort after all._

Harry's thoughts were lost when Professor Grubbly Plank walked into the classroom. She walked over to the desk and took a quick look at Snape's lesson plans.

"Take out your book "One Million Magical Herbs and Fungi" and read the first three chapters." She sat down and started reading the Daily Prophet.

Immediately about half of the class's hands went up.

"No questions please. Just do your work. Hopefully we will have your answers soon." Was Proff. Grubbly Plank's answer. She kept on reading the newspaper and didn't even realize it when the class broke out in whispers again.

"I wonder what happened to Snape?" Hermione said, voice full of worry.

"I don't know and I don't care. As long as I don't have to look at his greasy face." Ron said.

"Ron, this is really serious. I mean Snape was the one who got most of the information for the Order. I mean, if anything did happen to him then..."

"We're screwed." Harry finished Hermione's sentence with a frown.

The three stood in silence for a couple of minutes. Hermione broke the silence.

"Maybe we should get to our work."

"Why? Nobody else is." Ron argued back.

"So what Ron! If everyone else ate dragon dung, would you?" And on they stood, arguing as always.

"God...can you two just hurry up and get married?" Harry said, not knowing that they both heard.

Harry wasn't in the mood to hear them bicker or to do work, so he just put his head down and closed his eyes.

_God I wish...I wish...I don't even know what to wish anymore. I'm all out of wishes. I just hope that everything ends soon. Whether it's good or not. I just want it to end. _And with that, Harry dozed off to a quick rest.

A/N: OMG!!!!!! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for all of you that are reading this! It's just that my pc broke down and I didn't have anything for about a month and a half. And then, when I did get aol back, I went back to school and I didn't have time to finish writing this chapter and I had all of these tests and alot of studying to do and I was just sooooo stressed. I mean I have about 20 gray hairs now! Anyway, I edited the previous chapters that had the curses in them, and now they are curse-free! YAY! And there will be no more cursing in this story. Unless it is really, absolutely necessary! Which it won't be but...ah what the heck. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and R&R to read what happens to poor Seviekins. Oh yeah, and ummmm, I will have the next chapter up in a couple of days, hopefully. Lol. Until next time, Ciao! Krystina


	13. The Halloween Ball

Chapter 13: The Halloween Ball

Summary: Hermione dresses up as something for Halloween that surprises everyone, Harry walks in on something unusual which makes Hermione, Ron and Harry's jaw drop, Snape returns and is meaner than ever, Harry and Ron's first quidditch game without Fred and George and with new players.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of it's characters. I only own the characters that I made up. I only own the plot.

It was the eve of Halloween and all of the sixth years were excited because this was the year they finally got to attend the Halloween Ball.

The boys of the Gryffindor tower were talking about what they were going to be for this year's Halloween Ball.

"I'm going to be a Vampire. I vant to zuck your blood." Seamus said, baring his teeth and making claws at the other boys.

"I'm going to be Neville." Dean said.

Everyone stared at him.

"You know...PolyJuice Mania? From Fred and George's joke shop?" He asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"It's this really cool drink that taste like cherries, and when you drink it, you turn into anybody you want. Of course you have to put something of theirs in the drink to turn into them. I took some of Neville's hair from his pillow." Dean said, smiling.

Neville thought it insulting that someone wanted to be him for Halloween.

"I'm going to buy one of them and be you then, Dean." Neville said, trying to sound as if he were making fun of Dean, but Dean took as a compliment and thanked Neville.

"Well, I'm going to be myself and-"

"Whoa! Very scary Ron!" Seamus interrupted, which made everyone laugh.

"Shut up Seamus. Besides, I wasn't finished. I'm gonna be myself, but I'm going to put a fake axe sticking out of my head, and put fake blood oozing out of my head and going down to my stomach, which will have another axe sticking out of it." Ron said triumphantly.

"Fred and George's Joke Shop?" Seamus asked.

Ron's smile vanished.

"Yeah. Fred and George gave it to me for free. But it's a pretty cool costume. By the way, what are you going to be, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. It really doesn't matter. As long as I'm not Harry Potter for at least a day, it's okay." Harry answered.

"You should be a zombie. It would really be an improvement." Dean said, laughing.

Harry laughed and threw a pillow at Dean. This caused an all out pillow fight.

Meanwhile, the girls of Gryffindor Tower were also discussing their costumes.

"I am going to be a She-Devil." Lavender Brown said, admiring herself in her compact mirror.

"Going to be? Isn't she already?" Hermione whispered to Parvati Patil.

"I heard that!" Lavender said, closing her mirror and sitting down on the rug in the middle of the girl's dormitory."I'm going to be a Veela." Ginny said.

"How are you going to be a veela? You don't have white hair." Lavender said, playing with Ginny's hair.

"I'm going to use some of this stuff that Fred and George are selling that changes your hair color temporarily. I think it's called Rainbow Hair Zye." Ginny replied.

"Cool. Do you have your costume?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah. It's all white and really flowy. It's beautiful. I'm so happy Harry asked me to go with him or I wouldn't be able to go." Ginny said, eyes getting glossy.

"Well, I'm going to be a fairy. I have a pink leotard and a hot pink flowy tutu. I'm probably going to put my hair in two buns. I'm going to look very glittery. What about you Hermione?" Parvati asked Hermione.

"I really don't know." Hermione answered.

"What? You don't know? Oh my God. You really need help. Come on. We'll help you get a costume." Lavender said, taking Hermione by the hand towards her wardrobe.

"Hey! Harry! Over here!" A familiar voice called to Harry.

Harry turned around and smiled. Ron Wealsey was standing at the doorway to the Great Hall, with a big axe sticking out of his head. He walked over to Ron and stopped in his tracks.

Ron's little sister Ginny, looked beautiful. Her hair was a pearly white and her outfit was stunning. She looked like a...

"Hey. Are you a veela?" He asked her when he got close enough.

"Yeah. You like it?" She twirled around and her outfit flowed around her like a white flower.

"Your...I mean it's beautiful." Harry said.

"Yours is nice too." Ginny said, blushing.

Harry decided to be a handsome werewolf. He did a hair spell on his face and arms, and put on a black and white suit. He had some artificial fangs from F&G's Joke Shop.

"Thanks I..." Harry trailed off, for he then saw something he thought he would never see in his life.

"Harry, mate? What is it?" Ron asked.

"Look...it's...it's Hermione." Harry managed to choke out.

Ron turned around and gasped too.

Hermione was dressed as a schoolgirl. And not just any school girl. She had her hair straight and in sleek pigtails. Her top was half buttoned, leaving some of her stomach and cleavage shown. She had on an incredibly short skirt, with thigh high translucent socks. And to top it all off, she had on black mary janes. Her face was left plain and bare, except for some lip gloss.

Every boy in the hallway was staring at Hermione, while the girls looked in disgust. Except for Lavender, Ginny, and Parvati, the makers of this costume.

Hermione walked over to Harry, Ron and Ginny. She was blushing like mad.

"Hi." She said, shyly.

Ron was lost for words, so Harry complimented Hermione.

"Wow. You look incredible. Who did this to you?" Harry asked with a smile.

"That would be Lavender, Parvati, and I." Ginny replied, proud.

"You guys did a great job. Why don't we go into the Great Hall? I'm starving." Harry said.

Hermione hooked her arm in a still shocked Ron and Ginny did the same to Harry. They walked into the Great Hall and walked over to a vacant table.

The Great Hall was prepared the same way as in fourth year for the Yule ball. Instead of the four house tables, there were about one hundred little round tables scattered around the Great Hall. The hall itself was decorated in the color scheme of black, brown and orange. There were little enchanted Jack-O-Lanterns perched on every table top and big ones were scattered around the hall. The enchanted ceiling showed a starlit sky with a crescent moon and shooting stars.

The weird sisters were getting ready when Neville as Dean walked over to the table Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sitting at and sat down with gloomy face.

"Neville? Why so sad?" Ginny asked, worried.

"It's my grandmum. I just got an owl from her earlier today. She's been ill and...and she isn't doing very well. She's got Alzheimer's and she forgets a lot of stuff...and I'm just scared that she won't make it... And I don't want to be alone..." Neville said the last part silently, looking at his lap.

"Oh Neville...Don't worry! I'm sure your grandmother's going to make it through. Nothing's going to happen to her." Hermione said, patting Neville's shoulder.

"Thanks 'Mione. I should be going now. I have to pick up my date. 'Bye." Neville got up and walked over to the Entrance Hall.

"Poor Neville. First his mum and dad are tortured to insanity and now his grandmother's on the verge of dying...and he doesn't have anyone else to go to. How could someone live like that? All alone and everyone that they love is either dead or is about to..." Ron's voice trailed off at the look on Harry's face.

"Oh...sorry mate." Ron apologized looking elsewhere but Harry's face.

Harry was about to say that it must be easy for Ron to forget that Harry had a screwed up life, but was interrupted when the Weird Sisters started playing a favorite of Ginny's, "There's a Toad in My Kidney Pie!"

"Oooooooh! Harry, please dance with me!" Ginny pulled Harry out of his chair and Hermione did the same to Ron. They danced for about four songs until Harry announced he was pooped and was going to get something to drink.

He walked over to the drink table and bumped into Luna Lovegood.

She was dressed in all black and her once dirty blonde hair was no more. It was jet black and it hung just under her elbows. Her eyes were painted in black eyeliner, and her lips were a dark crimson.

"Harry." She said, while pouring herself some pumpkin juice. Her nails were also painted black.

"Hullo Luna. And you are..?" Harry asked.

"A Goth. Just for today. How do I look?" She asked, turning around slowly.

"To tell you the truth...Kinda creepy." Harry said, smiling.

"Great. That's the whole point." Luna said, chuckling.

"Well...I've got to get back to my date..." She said, pointing to Neville/Dean standing close by waiting.

"He's a great dancer by the way. Dunno why everyone's scared to dance with him. Oh well...Have a nice night Harry." Luna said, walking away.

Harry had a right mind to call Luna back to talk about what happened over the summer that she was in the Knight Bus that fateful night. But as he was going to call out her name, she turned around and asked if he would like to take a stroll after the song was finished. He agreed and went back to dancing with Ginny. After the song finished he announced that he was going to go take a walk.

He met up with Luna, who was in front of the oak doors that led outside to the brisk night.

"Ready?" Luna asked.

"Yep." Harry said. Luna hooked her arm around Harry's and they walked out into the grounds.

A/N: Wow...I haven't updated this in like a while. I wasn't going to finish this at all, but my cousin read all of my previous chapters and she was like "OMG! WHEN ARE YOU GONNA WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!11!" Lol. So I'm finishing this for you Tasha...so enjoy and I know I'll talk to you after you read this so give me my compliments over da phone or in emails. Lol. For anyone who's reading this, please review! Thanx! Oh yeah...and soon enough this'll be a post-HPB fic. So yeah. That's all. Bai!

Krystina


End file.
